Epic, la Bataille du Royaume Secret : La Menace de la Glace
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: Quelques mois après être retournée à son état de Piétineuse, Mary Kate est de nouveau réduite à la taille des Hommes-Feuilles au moment même où un ancien ennemi du peuple de petite taille se réveille. Seulement, cette fois-ci, la "Sauveuse de Moonhaven" se retrouve être la menace principale de ses amis et du monde qu'elle a décidé de protéger et sauver au péril de sa vie... MKXNod
1. Prologue

_Hello ! Et une nouvelle fanfiction, une ! :D Et cette fois, sur le merveilleux film d'animation dont je suis récemment tombée amoureuse : Epic, la Bataille du Royaume Secret ..._

_Il y a très peu de fanfics françaises mais j'espère qu'il y aura quand même plus bientôt et assez de lecteurs pour que je continue. :)_

_Sans plus tarde le prologue et le chapitre un qui le suit immédiatement après ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

EPIC, LA BATAILLE DU ROYAUME SECRET : LA MENACE DE LA GLACE

CHAPITRE I : Prologue

« _On ne triomphe de la nature qu'en lui obéissant » _avait dit Francis Bacon.

Je doute qu'il puisse y avoir de réalité plus juste que celle-là, il faut laisser la nature vivre et quoi que l'on essaie, la Vie trouve toujours un moyen de vaincre le reste, même si parfois, elle a besoin d'un peu d'aide…

« _Plusieurs feuilles pour un arbre, tous des individus mais liés les uns aux autres_ » m'a fait comprendre des amis chers.

Même la plus petite aide, la plus insignifiante des personnes, le plus petit des êtres peut avoir une influence sur les événements qui se déroulent autour de nous sans que l'on se doute de leur présence...

« _La manière dont nous aimons ce que nous croyons être une vérité a plus d'importance __que la vérité même_ » m'a un jour cité mon père de Maeterlinck.

On se retrouve souvent déchirer à faire un choix qui semble impossible : l'Amour et le devoir, l'amitié et l'honneur, détruire ou.. ne pas détruire… Cependant ces choix sont souvent plus faciles à prendre qu'on ne le pense, à condition de croire ce que l'on ressent et de laisser parler son cœur…


	2. Nouvelle Menace

FANFICTION

EPIC, LA BATAILLE DU ROYAUME SECRET : LA MENACE DE LA GLACE

CHAPITRE II : Nouvelle Menace

Les rayons du soleil entrèrent dans la chambre de Mary Katherine, ou Mary Kate comme elle préfère être appelée, ils chatouillèrent son visage, le réchauffant et elle s'éveilla doucement. Elle battit des paupières et se redressa dans son lit dans s'étirant…

Elle lança un regard embrumé à sa chambre qui, depuis qu'elle avait décidé de rester vivre avec son père, avait été mis au goût du jour : un lit dans lequel elle pouvait rentrer ses longues jambes, le rose du papier peint et des murs avait laissé place à un vert pâle et les meubles de sa chambre, d'un rose bonbon enfantin il y a encore quelques mois étaient de vrais meubles pour adulte, dans un bois sombre qui ressortait particulièrement dans l'ambiance forestière de sa chambre…

Elle entendit un fracas qui venait de la cuisine et à présent parfaitement réveillée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air amusé en imaginant son père qui avait dû _encore_ tomber en entraînant la moitié de la table avec lui…

Elle se glissa jusqu'à sa fenêtre et tira les rideaux verts, laissant les rayons du soleil de fin octobre entrer complètement dans sa chambre. Elle lança un regard au-dehors et vit les arbres de la forêt qui avaient abandonné leur couleur vert sapin pour les nuances de doré, brun et rouge de l'automne…

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sourit en voyant sur son rebord une fleur, un bouton d'or : il avait cinq pétales rondes et plus dorés que le soleil qui s'imbriquaient les uns dans les autres.

Mary Kate sourit doucement et alla l'ajouter à un grande vase où une collection de fleurs diverses et variées formaient un bouquet magnifique aux senteurs douces et sucrées. Nod, l'Homme-Feuille avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié il y a plusieurs mois avait l'habitude de lui apporter chaque jour, pour son réveil, une fleur. C'était une demande que lui avait faite Mary Kate peu de temps après son aventure chez les Hommes-Feuilles où elle avait eu à sauver le Bourgeon Royal par la Reine Tara juste avant de mourir pour préserver l'Âme de la Forêt et lutter contre les Boggans et Mandrake – les créatures du pourrissement. Une fois redevenue grande, une « Piétineuse » comme les appellent les Hommes-Feuilles, Mary Katherine avait eu peur de croire que son aventure n'avait été qu'un rêve ou qu'elle oublierait… Elle avait donc demandé à Nod de lui apporter une fleur chaque matin pour qu'elle se souvienne et sache que ce n'était pas un rêve, que le monde merveilleux des Hommes-Feuilles existait bel et bien…

Et pas une seule fois, pas un seul jour il n'avait oublié de le lui apporter malgré ses missions contre les Boggans solitaires qui continuaient de pulluler dans la forêt… Dès que Nod le pouvait, car il avait certaines responsabilités en tant qu'Homme-Feuille, il allait devant l'une des caméras de son père et ils parlaient, parfois pendant des heures. Évidemment, il lui manquait et elle trouvait parfois idiot de s'être autant attachée en si peu de temps à lui, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, elle n'avait pas réussi à lutter contre son attachement pour lui.

Mais depuis deux mois, Mary Katherine suivait des cours à domicile pour pouvoir continuer de vivre aux côtés de son père. Bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup hésité à choisir entre garder sa fille près de lui ou l'envoyer en pension, loin de lui… Elle avait moins de temps pour discuter avec ses amis Hommes-Feuilles mais trouvait toujours un moment pour partager leurs aventures.

Elle alla se doucher et s'habiller et descendit retrouver son père et Ozzie, sa chienne à trois pattes si attachante qui lui fit la fête lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine-salle à manger :

- Oui, ma belle, comment tu vas ce matin ? Demanda Mary Kate en s'agenouillant près d'elle et en la caressant.

La chienne aboya joyeusement et essaya de lui lécher le visage mais l'adolescente réussit à l'éviter de justesse, elle rit doucement avant d'aller saluer son père qui tenait une poêle sur laquelle des œufs au plat grésillaient encore :

- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner ma chérie !

- Je vois ça, fit-elle en s'asseyant et en commençant à manger doucement. Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais travailler sur quelques croquis et faire quelques recherches sur les fréquences sonores des sifflements des Hommes-Feuilles, c'est fascinant que leurs montures arrivent à reconnaître leurs maîtres par le sifflement et je crois que-

Soudain, la sonnette de la grande maison résonna. Mary Katherine et son père se regardèrent, surpris, n'étant pas habitués aux visites. Le professeur se leva et alla ouvrir, laissant sa fille finir son petit-déjeuner seule. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre une discussion avec un autre homme qui avait une voix forte, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais au bout de quelques minutes, les voix se durcirent et s'élevèrent avant que la porte ne claque brusquement.

Son père revient dans la cuisine d'un air agacé et Mary leva un sourcil surpris :

- C'était qui ?

- Un promoteur immobilier de la ville, il était déjà venu avant ton arrivée mais ses visites sont de plus en plus fréquentes.

- Un promoteur immobilier ? Que veut-il ? S'étonna l'adolescente en finissant son assiette.

Son père soupira en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise et secoua la tête avant de redresser ses lunettes sur son nez :

- Il veut racheter notre terrain et la maison pour pouvoir raser tout ce qui s'y trouve et commencer à construire de nouveaux immeubles « révolutionnaires ».

Mary Katherine cligna des yeux avant de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire :

- Mais.. si.. s'il rase tout, les Hommes-Feuilles .. ?

Son père esquissa un sourire triste et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa fille :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, je ne les laisserais pas empiéter sur leur territoire, je les protégerais, quoi qu'il arrive ! Jamais, _jamais_, ils ne raseront notre terrain !

Mary Kate lança un regard inquiet vers la fenêtre d'où elle pouvait voir la forêt et le ciel bleu. Voyant son air inquiet, son père sourit et s'approcha d'elle :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Mary Katherine, il ne leur arrivera rien…

Elle esquissa un petit sourire…

Au même moment, au cœur de la forêt, près d'un point d'eau particulièrement clair où les nénuphars étaient parsemés de quelques gouttes d'eau, les fleurs, l'herbe et les arbres aux alentours de ce qui ressemblait à un amoncellement de rochers avaient les couleurs les plus vives et les plus belles qui soient malgré l'automne, cet endroit où la Vie était la plus intense : Moonhaven. La nouvelle Reine avait décidé d'y vivre, toujours avec sa mère et après avoir appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs de Reine de la Nature, elle appréciait de plus en plus de les appliquer dès qu'il y en avait besoin. Malgré la disparition de Mandrake, quelques Boggans continuaient de faire pourrir des bouts de forêt, mais ils étaient faibles et désorganisés sans compter que la nouvelle Reine venait toujours à bout de leurs mauvais sorts…

La Reine se trouvait au milieu de centaines de fleurs qui la dépassaient en hauteur, tout comme la Reine Tara, elle aimait se retrouver dans ces lieux où elle ne faisait rien d'autre que prendre soin de fleurs et de plantes qui avaient besoin d'elle. La jeune Reine se promenait tranquillement, un sourire au visage, en observant chacune des fleurs devant laquelle elle passait.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta et perdit son sourire, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et elle pivota sur elle-même alors qu'elle sentait une vive douleur traverser son corps. Elle vacilla mais réussit à se redresser alors que la douleur s'évaporait. Le souffle coupé, elle resta un instant immobile avant de se mettre à courir vers Moonhaven, à peine sortit-elle du jardin qu'un garde se redressa, elle se tourna vivement vers lui :

- Appelez Ronin immédiatement !

Le garde sembla surpris avant de cligner des yeux et de se reprendre :

- Bien, Votre Majesté ! S'exclama-t-il avant de partir.

La Reine reprit doucement son souffle alors que l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ronin, le commandant des Hommes-Feuilles, arrivait un peu précipitamment devant la Reine :

- Votre Majesté ! S'écria-t-il pour indiquer sa présence.

- Ronin, je dois me rendre immédiatement chez Nim Galuu !

Ronin cligna des yeux, un peu surpris :

- Nim Galuu ? Pourquoi, Votre Majesté ? Si je puis me permettre, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Elle fit quelques pas avant de lever un visage inquiet vers lui :

- Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant, je dois y aller, c'est tout…

Ronin hésita une dernière fois avant d'acquiescer :

- Bien, Votre Majesté. Je fais préparer des oiseaux et nous partirons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la maison du Professeur Bomba, un bip familier résonna et presque immédiatement, Mary Kate se jeta sur l'écran pour voir la silhouette de cinq centimètres de Nod qui lui souriait :

- Hé… Fit-il doucement.

- Hé, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

- Ça va, mais je ne peux pas rester très longtemps.

Une pointe de déception s'afficha sur le visage de Mary mais elle s'efforça de le cacher avec un air de surprise :

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

La Reine doit se rendre chez Nim Galuu, on devrait vite rentrer mais je vais devoir partir d'ici peu de temps…

- Oh, je comprends… Murmura-t-elle.

Un silence gêné s'imposa mais Nod toussota et enchaîna :

- Sinon, heu, je voulais te demander-

Il fut coupé par la voix de Ronin qui l'appelait d'un air impatient, Nod fit une moue avant de regarder de nouveau le visage de Mary sur l'écran :

- Je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard !

- D'accord, passe mon bonjour à tout le monde ! Lança Mary.

Nod fit un signe de la main avant de sauter sur son oiseau et de partir rapidement.

Mary poussa un soupir et se releva, elle sortit en faisant attention à ce qu'Ozzie ne la suive pas dehors puis elle partit se promener sans vraiment prendre garde à sa destination. Elle voulait se dégourdir les jambes et s'aérer l'esprit, et généralement, elle n'y arrivait que dans la forêt.

Elle marcha longtemps et ne se rendit pas vraiment compte d'où elle se trouvait jusqu'à ce qu'un son inhabituel dans la forêt pourtant calme ne résonne : le son d'un marteau piqueur.

Elle releva la tête et passa entre les arbres et écarta les grandes feuilles pour voir une scène qui la laissa bouche-bée. Les arbres immenses étaient abattus et l'herbe tendre et verte disparue, les plantes n'étaient plus là : à la place se trouvaient de la terre sombre, de la roche et des machines d'un orange criard, marteaux piqueurs, tronçonneuses, tout fonctionnait et créait un brouhaha insupportable. Mary sentit son cœur se fendre lorsqu'elle entendit un arbre craquer et lentement tomber sur le sol où il s'écroula dans un bruit d'impact assourdissant.

Elle poussa un cri qui se retrouva étouffé par les engins de destruction de sa chère forêt. Cependant, un homme en costard noir et avec un attaché-case sous le bras l'avait aperçue et s'approcha :

- Mademoiselle ! Appela-t-il.

Elle ne réagit pas, encore bouche-bée devant l'horreur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux mais l'homme la rattrapa, il était grand et fin et son visage l'était plus encore, il semblait faire une moue permanente comme s'il était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Il avait des cheveux bruns et courts plaqués sur le crâne et ses yeux étaient cachés derrière les verres d'une paire de lunette qui accentuait l'air mauvais qu'il affichait :

- Mademoiselle, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, fit-il.

Mary Kate se retourna enfin et le regarda sans comprendre :

- J'habite un peu plus loin, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ah, vous êtes la fille du Professeur Bomba, n'est-ce pas ? Siffla l'homme.

Mary fronça les sourcils et le regarda longuement ne sachant pas comment prendre le ton qu'il avait employé, mais déjà, il continuait :

- Je vais vous demander de quitter le chantier, cela peut être dangereux.

Il lui attrapa le bras, d'une poigne ferme qui ne laissait pas d'autre choix à Mary Kate. Il l'entraîna plus loin, elle se laissa faire malgré elle mais l'homme se retourna vers elle :

- Je vous serai gré si vous pouviez dire à votre père d'accepter ma proposition, nous perdons du temps et cela serait bien mieux pour lui comme pour vous.

- P.. Pardon ? Hésita Kate.

Mais l'homme lui fourra une carte dans la main et pivota les talons pour repartir. Mary Kate se retrouva au milieu d'arbres avec le bruit des machines qui détruisaient une partie de la forêt en fond, elle lança un regard à la carte que lui avait donné l'homme et lu « Mr Kissain – Promoteur immobilier professionnel ».

Elle fronça les sourcils, c'était donc l'homme qui insistait pour acheter leur terrain et le transformer en immeubles, détruisant la forêt au passage…

_Le lendemain matin_

Contrairement à la veille, ce ne fut pas le soleil qui réveilla Mary Katherine mais un coup de tonnerre qui, après s'être étirée alla tranquillement prendre sa douche et se préparer : elle mit un jean, un t-shirt vert forêt et des bottes militaires marron qui lui permettraient de marcher dans la forêt sans se briser la cheville. Elle s'étira de nouveau une fois de retour dans sa chambre et alla à sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit mais fut surprise de ne pas trouver de fleur. La surprise passée, elle se pencha par-dessus sa fenêtre pour voir si elle aurait pu tomber à cause du vent mais elle ne vit d'autre que les feuilles mortes des arbres qui tournaient en rond au sol.

Une mèche de cheveux lui tomba sur les yeux et elle leva le regard pour enfin voir le ciel : il était recouvert de nuages gris foncés, presque noirs qui semblaient tourbillonner au-dessus d'un endroit de la forêt. Elle fronça les sourcils et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où les travaux avaient lieux, mais cette tempête avait quelque d'étrange.

Sans prendre en compte le danger, elle descendit en courant les escaliers, attrapa au passage sa petite veste marron et sortit brusquement de la maison, surprenant son père qui la regarda faire sans comprendre. Mary Kate fut surprise par la violence du souffle de vent qui manqua de la faire trébucher, elle n'essaya même pas de refermer sa veste et se mit à courir droit vers le cyclone qui semblait se former. Le vent soufflait si fort qu'elle avait du mal à courir, elle recevait déjà des feuilles mortes sur le visage quand des grosses gouttes froides se mirent à tomber. Chaque fois qu'elle recevait une goutte, elle avait l'impression d'un petit pic de glace s'enfonçait dans sa peau.

Enfin, elle arriva au chantier où, à part les machines silencieuses, personne ne s'y trouvait. Mary Kate regarda ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'un air complètement éberluée, non pas à cause de la présence des machines ou de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la forêt et les arbres mais parce qu'au milieu de la pierre qui formait le sol se trouvait une grande source de lumière presque aveuglante. Le vent, les nuages, tout tournait autour de cette lumière incroyable.

Mary Kate allait s'approcher quand soudain, elle vit un oiseau passer devant ses yeux, par instinct, elle leva ses mains en coupe et la silhouette vibrante de Nod dessus qui lui disait quelque chose :

- Oh non ! Et j'ai oublié mon casque ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Soudain, la lumière devint encore plus forte, Kate fit l'une des choses les plus idiotes de sa vie : elle fit un pas en avant. Au même moment, le sol se mit à trembler, l'oiseau s'envola de ses mains et en levant les yeux, elle vit des tas d'oiseaux et d'Hommes-Feuilles au-dessus de sa tête mais les bourrasques de vent étaient si puissantes qu'ils étaient obligés de reculer. Mary Kate regarde de nouveau la lumière qui gagnait en intensité si bien que bientôt, elle fut obligée de reculer et de cacher ses yeux avec ses avant-bras. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil l'armée d'oiseaux qui repartaient pour ne pas se faire aspirer par le vent et au même moment, la lumière devient si aveuglante que Mary Kate gémit, elle se sentit tirer par le vent comme la fois où elle avait été transformée en Homme-Feuille, elle tenta, comme la première fois, de lutter contre mais impossible, elle s'envola en hurlant.

La lumière était si forte qu'elle ne pouvait rien voir, le vent la secouait dans tous les sens, elle cria une dernière puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

* * *

_Voilà le prologue et le premier chapitre de ma fanfic ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D_


	3. Retour à la Nature

_Merci pour vos reviews et désolée d'avoir autant de temps pour poster la suite, mais j'avais les révisions du BAC alors, ça a été difficile de publier et d'écrire ! "_

_**Wolf Girl** : I'm sorry that there aren't enough fanfictions in English for you to read a French one ! ^^" I hope you can understand quite easily... :/_

_**Lereniel** : C'est sûr que ça manque de fanfictions alors que ce film est superbe ! *_* Si tu veux taper le promoteur immobilier, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir ! XD Pour le bouton d'or, j'ai cherché des fleurs qui correspondent à la saison, tu vois... ^^" Et c'est pas facile de décrire des fleurs ! T.T_

_**Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras également la suite ! :)_

_**Sunsnow** : Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je suis allée le voir une seconde fois, mais avant les épreuves du BAC ! :P Mais tu verras par la suite que le scénario est plus complexe qu'il n'en a l'air et l'idée de la forêt détruite par l'homme est juste un petit détail, clin d'oeil, peu importe histoire que ma conscience de Greenpeacienne soit apaisée ! XD Ozzie est un mâle ?! :O_

* * *

FANFICTION

EPIC, LA BATAILLE DU ROYAUME SECRET : LA MENACE DE GLACE

CHAPITRE III : Retour à la Nature

_Moonhaven, quelques heures plus tôt_

Nod avait préparé son oiseau et mettait sa selle sur son dos, prêt à s'envoler pour aller cueillir la fleur qu'il offrirait ce matin à Mary Kate. Il affichait un sourire idiot sur le visage mais s'en fichait complètement, pensant uniquement au visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle verrait la fleur au bord de sa fenêtre.

Soudain, un son de trompette retentit et il cessa tout mouvement. Cette trompette annonçait une menace imminente, Nod se mit à regarder tout autour de lui pour ne voir que des Hommes-Feuilles qui finissaient d'enfiler à la va-vite leurs armures ou leurs casques, vérifiaient avoir leurs épées et sautaient sur leurs oiseaux à tout vitesse. Certains étaient encore un peu endormis mais tous avaient la même expression précipitée et un peu inquiète puisqu'ils ne comprenaient pas plus que Nod ce qu'il se passait : si les Boggans étaient encore présents, ils ne représentaient plus une menace pour les Hommes-Feuilles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Nod ?! Dépêche-toi ! S'écria Ronin en arrivant derrière.

Il enfila son casque et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son presque fils adoptif pour le ramener sur Terre alors qu'il lui attrapait le bras :

- Ronin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Ronin fit une moue et secoua la tête :

- Je ne sais pas… Murmura-t-il.

Nod le laissa partir sur son oiseau et quelques secondes plus tard, Nod montait sur sa monture en ne pensant qu'à une chose : ce matin, il ne pourrait pas apporter sa fleur quotidienne à Mary Kate…

Mais lorsque son oiseau sortit de Moonhaven, Nod comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait : de gros nuages sombres s'accumulaient au-dessus d'eux et le vent soufflait si fort qu'il arrachait les feuilles des arbres et les oiseaux peinaient à voler normalement. Les nuages tournaient en rond au-dessus d'un point précis de la forêt et Nod constata avec soulagement que ce n'était pas un lieu où les Boggans avaient élu domicile – la menace n'était donc pas de leur côté. Des éclairs et des roulements de tonnerre traversaient le ciel et bientôt, une pluie drue se mit à tomber, alourdissant et ralentissant encore plus les oiseaux et leurs cavaliers.

En quelques minutes seulement, les Hommes-Feuilles se retrouvèrent près du point de lumière autour duquel le vent et les nuages semblaient converger, déjà impressionnés par la puissance du vent, ils le furent encore plus en voyant ce qu'il se passait : un puits de lumière à même la roche qui semblait s'agrandir au fur et à mesure, Nod vit rapidement d'énormes engins oranges mais son attention se reporta sur le sol lorsqu'il vit une silhouette énorme qui courait au ralenti, silhouette qu'il reconnut immédiatement puisqu'il s'agissait de Mary Katherine…

Sans réfléchir, il claqua ses rênes et son oiseau piqua vers l'adolescente :

- NOD ! Hurla Ronin en le voyant partir.

Mais le jeune homme était bien trop intrépide pour l'écouter, il arriva à hauteur de Mary Kate qui le vit et leva trop lentement à son goût ses mains pour que l'oiseau se pose, le protégeant en partie des rafales de vent :

- Mary Kate ! Pars d'ici ! Hurla Nod en secouant les bras.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, elle devait à peine le voir vu qu'elle était sans son casque :

- Pars ! S'égosilla-t-il.

- Oh non ! Et j'ai oublié mon casque ! Fit-elle au ralenti.

- Mary Kate, PARS ! Hurla-t-il de nouveau en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

Soudain, la lumière s'intensifia de nouveau et l'oiseau de Nod piailla, Mary Kate fit un pas en avant vers elle mais déjà, l'oiseau de Nod s'envolait malgré ce dernier.

- Non, retourne là-bas, toi ! S'écria-t-il en tirant sur les rênes.

L'oiseau poussa un petit couinement strident rempli de peur comme pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il considérait cette option comme une mauvaise idée, Nod vit du coin de l'œil les Hommes-Feuilles essayer de s'approcher de la source de lumière mais les bourrasques de vent étaient trop violentes et ils firent demi-tour et allèrent s'abriter vers les arbres où le vent était moins puissant.

Grognant des paroles inintelligibles, il claqua les rênes et l'oiseau s'envola vers le haut mais soudain, un souffle de vent encore plus violent que les autres fit défaillir l'oiseau en vol, Nod tenta de redresser sa monture mais le vent était trop fort. Une feuille d'arbre manqua de le faire chavirer, il se baissa de justesse pour éviter de la recevoir mais il perdit le contrôle de son oiseau au même moment qui, à cause d'un énième souffle de vent, lâcha. Ses ailes étaient incapables de supporter la puissance du vent et ils piquèrent droit vers les arbres, heureusement pour eux deux, le vent était moins puissant au niveau des arbres parce que bloqué par les grands conifères et leur masse. Nod donna un coup sur les rênes en poussant un cri et sa monture couina tout en ouvrant de nouveau ses ailes, leur chute fut ralentie mais par arrêtée. Ils foncèrent droit vers un arbre et Nod fut incapable de faire éviter la branche d'arbre à leur oiseau qui tomba au milieu de feuilles accrochées à une branche Nod glissa de la selle en criant, il essaya de se rattraper mais l'oiseau tombait plus loin en piaillant.

Nod essaya de se rattraper à des feuilles mais il glissait le long, manquant de se faire assommer par la même occasion, il poussa un nouveau cri en sentant le vide sous lui et il tomba de nouveau sur le bout des branches, il tomba dos sur le bois mais glissa sur le côté, il pivota et se rattrapa mais ses mains glissaient le long de la branche.

Il entendit Ronin et quelques Hommes-Feuilles crier son nom, son oiseau piailler et un grand hurlement de Mary Kate avant qu'un souffle de vent ne le fasse perdre prise, il tomba longuement avant de tomber sur une branche plus épaisse où il put rester. Il redressa sa tête mais fut obligé de fermer les yeux en gémissant à cause de la lumière trop intense…

Mary Katherine peinait à respirer normalement, son souffle était rauque et son dos lui faisait mal, elle avait dû tomber dessus. Elle cligna des yeux et frissonna en réalisant que seul un froid intense régnait autour d'elle. Elle se redressa doucement en se massant la tête et en gémissant et elle lança enfin un regard autour d'elle mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que de la terre brune sombre retournée : pas la moindre touffe d'herbe, rien. Aucune touche de verdure, rien que de la roche et de la terre… En face d'elle, elle avait les restes calcinés d'un arbre abattu qui semblait être un mur, une gigantesque montagne infranchissable.

Elle leva la tête un peu plus haut et vit ce qu'elle craignait de voir : les immenses arbres de la forêt encore debout à ce qui lui semblait être des kilomètres d'elle. Elle se releva, petite tâche de couleur dans cet océan de terre brune et de roche grise, elle pivota sur elle-même et gémit malgré elle en réalisant qu'elle avait été de nouveau rapetissée…

Elle pivota de nouveau autour d'elle et une légère brise souleva des cendres qui semblèrent voler autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne se mette à respirer difficilement, non pas à cause de la chute mais du stress. Aucune Reine mourante, personne aux alentours.

- Il.. Il y a quelqu'un ? Cria-t-elle d'une voix un peu inquiète.

Seul le bruissement de la terre lui répondit. Elle était seule dans un endroit inconnu…

Elle tenta de se remémorer les derniers évènements mais à part la forte lumière et avoir été entraînée dans le tourbillon fou quelques minutes plus tôt, elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre… Elle se retourna et vit les immenses machines oranges fluo du chantier, si avec sa taille normale, elles étaient déjà impressionnantes, en ne faisait que quelques centimètres, elle manqua de tomber à la renverse…

Elle frissonna, de froid et un peu de peur bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admis. En se frottant les bras, elle commença à avancer vers le seul endroit qui lui donnait envie de l'accueillir : la forêt, bien qu'étant à des kilomètres d'elle…

Ronin avait vu l'idiot qui lui servait de fils adoptif partir droit vers sa Piétineuse en ignorant le danger et peu après, il s'était retrouvé, avec son oiseau, entraîné droit vers le sol à cause du vent trop puissant. Après que la lumière ait gagné en intensité, elle sembla imploser sans pour autant causer quoi que ce soit : les nuages restèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes et les éclairs continuaient de traverser le ciel mais le vent avait cessé… Les Hommes-Feuilles ressortirent de leur cachette dans les arbres et flottèrent autour de la zone sans rien voir d'anormal. Le sous-lieutenant de Ronin s'approcha de lui et ce dernier lui donna ses ordres :

- Va faire un rapport à la Reine, je m'occupe d'aller récupérer cet imbécile de Nod !

- Bien, soyez prudents tous les deux ! Lança son ami avant de crier aux Hommes-Feuilles de repartir.

L'armée d'oiseaux repartit dans l'autre sens alors que Ronin descendait vers la forêt où était tombé Nod. Un oiseau avec une selle mise de travers vola droit vers lui d'un air traumatisé et après de longues minutes, il réussit à le calmer suffisamment pour l'empêcher de suivre les autres oiseaux déjà loin. Ronin redressa la selle et fit une moue mi agacée, mi inquiète :

- Allons chercher l'imbécile qui te sert de cavalier… Fit-il alors que l'oiseau couiner.

Il partit et après quelques minutes, il entendit une voix l'appeler et trouva Nod perché sur une branche et qui lui faisait de grands signes. Ronin et l'oiseau de Nod se posèrent près de lui et il constata que le jeune homme avait une grande égratignure sur le visage, sans doute à cause de sa chute un peu plus tôt :

- Nod, dois-je te dire à quel point tu es un idiot ? Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter _d'obéir_ aux ordres ?!

Nod grogna avant de lancer un regard sombre à Ronin qui continuait de le regarder d'un air colérique depuis le haut de sa monture :

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser Mary Kate comme ça, au milieu de la tempête…

- C'est une _Piétineuse_ ! Elle est assez _grande_ pour se débrouiller toute seule !

Nod détourna la tête d'un air boudeur et Ronin ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en se sentant un peu coupable :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, les autres sont repartis et toute menace est écartée, sauf que ta petite-amie a disparu du champ de vision, ce qui, vu sa taille, est assez étonnant…

- Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie ! S'exclama Nod.

Malgré leur baiser et le fait qu'ils sachent leurs sentiments réciproques, les deux n'avaient jamais discuté du baiser en question et avaient préservé une relation de simples amis. Alors que pour tout le monde – sauf Mub – leur Amour mutuel était évident, en particulier Ronin qui adorait taquiner Nod…

Le commandant ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire ironique sous son casque :

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu t'es lancé corps et âme droit vers elle au milieu de la tempête, n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa-t-il.

- Oh, tais-toi et allons voir si elle va bien ! Grommela Nod en montant sur son oiseau et en faisant claquer les rênes, vite suivi par Ronin.

Mary Kate serait incapable de dire combien de temps elle marcha dans ce désert de terre brune mais soudain, elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans son dos. Elle se retourna lentement, sourcils froncés pour voir _quelque chose_ approcher, cela n'avait pas de vraie forme, c'était très clair, à même le sol, solidifiant la terre humide et cela grésillait légèrement, comme si cela craquelait avant de se reformer…

Mary Kate réalisa que ce qui approchait d'elle était une vague de gel qui, de sa taille habituelle, aurait formé une simple plaque de verglas mais qui, lorsqu'on faisait une taille de fourmis, semblait être une vague menaçante et approchante qui pouvait vous happer et vous écraser en quelques secondes…

Les yeux exorbités, l'adrénaline prit la place sur sa peur qui l'avait gardée immobilisée et elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible en entendant le craquellement grésillant approcher derrière elle comme si un second type de tonnerre la poursuivait. Elle sentait la vague de froid qui précédait la glace dans son dos et son souffle formait de la buée devant son visage.

Elle trébucha et se remit à courir en haletant et soudain, elle réalisa que droit devant elle se trouvait un énorme mur noir qui en faite, était un tronc d'arbre abattu et calciné. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings pour s'apprêter à utiliser l'une des facultés des Hommes-Feuilles. En approchant de plus en plus, elle accéléra pour prendre de la vitesse et soudain, alors que le gel allait glacer ses jambes, elle sauta. Comme portée par le vent, elle sembla planer et poussa un petit cri de frayeur, ayant oublié la sensation incroyable de ces sauts impressionnants.

Le saut, le court vol plané, tout allait bien, sauf quand la gravité prit le dessus et qu'elle commença à retomber vers le sol, elle se mit à secouer les bras et les jambes comme si elle voulait voler en poussant des hurlements de terreur en voyant surtout la mer de gel qui semblait happer tout ce qui tombait sous son étendu. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux avant de les fermer pour ne pas sentir la chute quand soudain, elle sentit quelque chose attraper ses bras et la tirer vers le haut avec un flap-flap continuel. Elle poussa un nouveau cri et leva les yeux vers la chose qui avait dû la prendre pour un insecte et allait d'un instant à l'autre la dévorer, mais contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, ce qui venait de l'attraper était un oiseau aux plumes aux couleurs chatoyantes qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. L'instant d'après, son cri se calmait et elle voyait plus clairement une jambe sur une selle et un buste se pencher vers elle avec un sourire :

- Je vous dépose quelque part ? Lança Ronin.

Elle eut un grand sourire rassuré mais avant de pouvoir l'appeler par son nom ou le remercier, l'oiseau la lâcha et avant même de pouvoir pousser le moindre cri, elle se sentit tomber contre quelque chose de dur et chaud à la fois, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Nod qui lui souriait en coin, ses cheveux bruns flottant au vent. Elle venait de tomber sur lui, il l'enroula de ses bras forts et un grand fou rire hystérique de joie traversa la gorge de la jeune fille :

- Nod ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Met tes mains autour de moi, dit-il à mi-voix.

Elle ne se le fit pas prier et entoura son cou de ses bras, plongeant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme qui souriait comme un bienheureux…

Le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles, Ronin lançait un regard paternel et affectueux aux deux adolescents mais rien n'aurait pu troubler leur étreinte qui sembla durer pour eux une éternité.

Ils ne furent ramenés à la réalité que lorsque leurs montures atteignirent Moonhaven…

* * *

_J'espère que malgré le temps considérable que j'ai mis pour poster la suite, elle vous plait ! :)_

_J'écris une autre fanfiction sur les 5 Légendes en même temps donc, je ne poste pas très souvent mais au moins, une ou deux par semaine vu que c'est les vacances ! :)_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;)_


	4. Prisonnière

_Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster la suite, mais un problème avec World m'a forcée à réécrire ce chapitre ! " J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! :)_

_**Wolf Girl** : Me too, I think there must be other ways to get shrunk, and thank you for your compliments ! ;) I didn't really think of Ozzy, I don't know if he will be here, maybe once or twice but not.. a really important character... You see, in the movie Epic, there is a confrontation between the Leafmen's world and the Stompers' world, but here, in my story there will a confrontation between the Leafmen and .. another world ! :P I keep it as a secret for now, but action will come soon ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

EPIC, LA BATAILLE DU ROYAUME SECRET : LA MENACE DE LA GLACE

CHAPITRE IV : Prisonnière

_Moonhaven_

La plupart des Hommes-Feuilles qui venaient d'essuyer l'étrange tempête s'occuper de leurs montures, les bichonnant et enlevant les selles des oiseaux. S'ils ne furent pas surpris de voir leur Commandant, Ronin, et son protégé, Nod, arriver, ils s'étonnèrent de voir une troisième personne qu'ils reconnurent : Mary Kate, la Piétineuse, « Sauveuse » de Moonhaven. Ils la connaissaient pour avoir sauvé Moonhaven en prenant soin du Bourgeon Royal, mais la revoir était étonnant…

Si Ronin et Nod étaient habitués aux regards et parvinrent à ignorer ceux des Hommes-Feuilles, ce ne fut pas le cas de Mary Kate qui eut tout le mal du monde à cacher son trouble et sa gêne d'être au centre de l'attention…

Ils avancèrent le long d'une allée et entrèrent lorsque des fougères qui cachaient l'entrée s'écartèrent à leur approche. Ils arrivèrent dans la Salle du Bourgeon mais à peine firent-ils quelques pas que des pas précipités résonnèrent derrière eux et ils virent leur Reine, arriver en courant et essoufflée qui peinait à tenir sa robe et courir en même temps :

- Ronin ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Votre Majesté, fit-il.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, suivi par Nod. Mary Katherine mit plus de temps à réagir et à peine fut-elle agenouillée qu'elle devait se relever.

- Arrêtez de vous agenouiller, je vous l'ai déjà dit, grogna la jeune Reine, Finn m'a résumé ce qu'il s'était passé mais je veux l'entendre de vous.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, nous nous sommes approchés de la source de lumière, elle s'est mise à s'agrandir puis plus rien.

Nod toussota et Ronin le regarda sans comprendre alors que le jeune homme lançait des regards explicites derrière son dos. Ronin soupira d'agacement avant de reprendre :

- Cependant..

- Cependant .. ? Insista la Reine.

- Nous avons rencontré un.. petit.. problème…

Elle leva des sourcils surpris mais il continua :

- En allant voir ce qu'il s'était passé, nous avons trouvé..

Il s'écarta et la Reine vit enfin Mary Kate qui lui lança un regard gêné, la Reine cligna des yeux avant de comprendre :

- Oh ! Je te reconnais ! Tu es Mary Kate, la Sauveuse de Moonhaven ! S'écria-t-elle, tout excitée.

- La.. la quoi ? Hésita Mary Kate.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! Tu es celle qui nous a tous sauvés en prenant soin du Bourgeon Royal, d'ailleurs c'est grâce à toi si nous sommes tous là, si je suis là ! Je suis une grande fan !

Mary Kate lança un regard étonné aux deux Hommes-Feuilles, si le plus expérimenté des deux se contenta de soupirer, le second sourit à pleine dents à la jeune fille qui se sentait complètement perdue… Mais déjà, la jeune Reine fronça les sourcils et se calmait doucement :

- Mais.. tu es une Piétineuse, comment t'es-tu retrouvée à cette taille-là ?

- Justement, Votre Majesté, commença Ronin, nous espérions que vous sauriez comment et pourquoi elle a été transformée à cette taille-là et si vous pouviez la retransformer en Piétineuse.

Nod lui lança un regard mi surpris, mi agacé, mais déjà, la Reine répondait :

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas transformée en tout cas… Mais puisque je l'ai déjà rendue Piétineuse à nouveau, je peux le refaire !

Elle se tourna vers Mary Kate qui soupira de soulagement :

- Je vous en prie, Votre Majesté, faites ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Nod tiqua et ses muscles se tendirent mais seul Ronin s'en rendit compte alors que la Reine fermait les yeux pour se concentrer. Comme la première fois, elle tenta de retrouver la puissance qu'elle avait utilisée mais au bout de quelques secondes, il ne se passait toujours rien. Insistant, la Reine fronça les sourcils avant de poser ses doigts sur ses tempes en espérant que cela lui permettrait d'être plus concentrée mais impossible.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle lança un regard interloqué à Mary Kate qui, tout le long de l'opération, avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte son souffle :

- Je.. je ne comprends pas… Souffla la Reine.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ronin.

- Je.. je n'y arrive pas…

- Qu.. quoi ?! S'écria Mary Kate en paniquant.

- Je ne comprends pas, j'y étais arrivée pourtant la première fois mais.. quelque chose bloque sa transformation… C'est comme si.. mon pouvoir ne correspondait pas à celui qui l'avait transformée à notre taille…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Ronin d'un air inquiet.

- La première fois, le pouvoir d'une Reine l'avait transformée, et le pouvoir d'une Reine lui avait rendu sa taille normale... Mais ce n'est pas une Reine qui l'a transformée, peu importe ce que c'est, je suis incapable de lui rendre sa taille normale…

Mary Kate se mit à respirer difficilement et elle secoua la tête :

- Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir un moyen ! Je dois pouvoir redevenir normale !

- Mary Kate.. je suis désolée… Murmura la Reine.

- Mais ! Mon père, mes cours, toute ma vie est.. elle n'est pas ici ! Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne connais rien de ce monde ! Je ne peux pas.. rester ici !

La Reine baissa la tête, désolée alors que Ronin pinçait les lèvres et que Nod baissait le regard… Mary Kate secoua de nouveau la tête mais elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire…

Pendant plusieurs minutes, tout le monde resta silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Ronin, terre à terre, ne parle :

- Votre Majesté, qu'allons-nous faire ?

La Reine se mordilla la lèvre et lança un regard à Mary Kate qui baissa le regard d'un air peiné. La petite fille s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes dans un geste de réconfort, elle lui sourit doucement avant de se tourner vers Ronin et Nod :

- Je ne peux pas la renvoyer dans son monde pour l'instant, mais je peux l'aider à s'intégrer au notre… Elle fait déjà partie de notre univers, elle a juste à s'y habituer et à prendre le rythme d'une vie d'Homme-Feuille.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Mary Kate en continuant de sourire :

- Tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Pardon ? Hésita Ronin d'un air interloqué.

- Je suis toujours entourée de gardes qui passent leur temps à me protéger, c'est bien gentil, mais je m'ennuie toute seule avec ma mère ! Si Mary Kate est d'accord, elle pourra rester avec moi ! J'ai toujours voulu découvrir pleins de choses sur les habitudes et le monde des Piétineurs ! Elle pourra me raconter pleins de choses, je ne m'ennuierais plus et puis, on passera du temps ensemble ! Je lui ferais découvrir notre monde et tout ce qui le rend unique ! Ce sera génial ! S'écria la petite Reine en sautillant dans tous les sens.

Ronin la regarda sans comprendre et devant sa bonne humeur, Mary Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait beau être une Reine, elle restait une enfant qui avait besoin de présence, autre que celle de gardes chargés de sa protection.

Réalisant qu'elle s'était emportée, la Reine se tourna doucement vers Mary Kate avec un sourire gêné :

- Si tu es d'accord, évidemment… Ajouta-t-elle.

L'adolescente sourit tendrement à la jeune Reine :

- J'en serai enchantée...

- Génial ! Hurla la Reine en repartant dans des bonds joyeux.

Les trois autres la suivirent du regard et Ronin finit par se tourner vers Mary Kate :

- Je suppose que maintenant, tu fais partie des nôtres, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de la jeune fille se tordit de douleur et elle baissa le visage et le regard vers le sol. Ronin haussa un sourcil surpris devant sa réaction alors que Nod serrait doucement les poings, son mentor s'en rendit compte mais ne dit rien avant de soupirer…

Mary Kate ne cessait de penser à la folie des évènements qui venaient de se produire… Elle était de nouveau de la même taille que le peuple des Hommes-Feuilles mais, elle était bloquée à cette taille-là… Une partie d'elle était heureuse car elle pouvait retrouver ses amis : Mub, Grum, Ronin et surtout, Nod… Mais à chaque fois que son cœur s'exaltait de bonheur, une pointe de douleur lui rappelait qu'elle était bloquée dans ce monde étranger, loin de tout ce dont elle avait l'habitude et surtout, de son père… Elle était perdue, terrorisée malgré elle et se sentait terriblement seule…

- Est-ce.. est-ce que je peux voir mon père ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Ronin acquiesça gravement, conscient de ce qui la tiraillait :

- Je dois m'occuper des Hommes-Feuilles, Nod, tu peux y aller ? Ou tu préfères que je-

- Je peux m'en occuper, Ronin, le coupa le jeune homme.

Ronin acquiesça et s'en alla, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Ils évitaient leurs regards et restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, une sorte de malaise régnant entre eux et dans l'atmosphère angoissée des récentes révélations.

Nod finit enfin par briser le silence lourd en toussotant et fit un pas en avant vers Mary Kate qui lui lança un regard hésitant :

- On devrait y aller, il doit s'inquiéter, fit-il.

Elle acquiesça tristement et le suivit. Ils remontèrent sur l'oiseau du jeune homme et ils s'envolèrent vers la maison de la Piétineuse. Le trajet se fit en silence, seul le sifflement du vent dans leurs oreilles et les battements réguliers des ailes du colibri se faisaient entendre mais rapidement, ils aperçurent l'une des caméras du professeur Bomba dont la lumière rouge clignotait. Ils se placèrent devant et alors que Mary Kate attendait anxieusement que l'écran s'allume et qu'elle voit son père apparaître, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors que Nod l'observait d'un peu plus loin.

_Maison du professeur Bomba_

Le professeur étudiait avec minutie quelques échantillons que les Hommes-Feuilles lui avaient offert, les comparant avec ses anciens résultats et scrutant les pages de ses livres qui pourraient lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Il eut un petit rire satisfait en découvrant de quelle plante venait les plastrons des Hommes-Feuilles, mais soudain, il fut coupé par l'alarme qui lui indiquait que l'une des caméras était utilisée.

Il lança un regard amusé aux écrans d'ordinateurs plus loin sans pour autant faire attention à ce qu'il y avait dessus, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Nod et qu'il était là pour sa fille :

- Mary Kate ! Appela-t-il. C'est pour toi !

Il attendit mais il n'entendit aucun pas, aucune réaction de sa part. Il se redressa et lança un regard curieux au haut des escaliers mais le bip continuait sans s'interrompre. Il avança vers les écrans d'ordinateurs et tourna un bouton, lorsqu'il vit l'image qui était apparue, il manqua de tomber sur ses fesses…

- Ma.. Mary Kate ? Hésita-t-il.

- Salut.. papa… Fit-elle de l'autre côté de l'écran, pas plus assurée que lui.

- C'est.. c'est bien toi ? Mais ! Que fais-tu .. avec les Hommes-Feuilles ? Bafouilla-t-il en redressant ses lunettes.

- C'est .. une longue histoire… Murmura-t-elle.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit face à elle, en tout cas, face à l'écran d'ordinateur qui la montrait.

Mary Kate sentit son cœur se serrer au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait son histoire, mais en même temps, elle le sentait se réchauffer petit à petit car maintenant, son père l'écoutait et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle lui parla sans se retenir et sans avoir le moindre poids pesant sur son cœur… Et cette confidence toute nouvelle, ce n'était que grâce à son aventure avec les Hommes-Feuilles qu'elle avait pu l'obtenir…

Son père écouta avec attention toute son aventure et il finit par baisser le regard :

- Tu.. es donc bloquée ici ? Chez les Hommes-Feuilles ?

Elle acquiesça tristement et à sa grande surprise, il esquissa un sourire tout aussi triste que le regard de la jeune fille :

- Profites-en bien, Mary Kate…

- Mais.. papa ? Hésita-t-elle.

- Tu as de la chance de pouvoir rester parmi eux, amuse-toi, découvre-les ! Tu as le droit de profiter un peu de la situation, non ? Tu as tes amis et tu pourras tenir compagnie à la Reine, ce n'est pas rien !

Mary Kate était confuse et ne savait pas si elle devait continuer à être triste ou réjouie par la situation, son père avait raison, évidemment, mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter après l'avoir enfin retrouvé…

- Mais, et toi papa ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ma chérie, je m'en sortirais très bien tout seul ! Ça a été le cas pendant des années, je peux continuer ! Et on peut continuer de se contacter avec mes caméras !

Elle fit une petite moue et il sourit à nouveau pour la rassurer :

- J'étudierais le phénomène étrange que tu as vécu et en attendant que la Reine trouve une solution, profite de ton séjour, ma chérie…

Elle finit par esquisser un sourire triste :

- Merci.. papa… Murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit à son tour et quelques minutes plus tard, les écrans s'éteignaient alors que Mary Kate était de nouveau derrière Nod, ils s'envolaient de retour vers Moonhaven alors que le soleil commençait à baisser à l'horizon.

Le garçon avait observé tout le long les réactions de Mary Kate pour ne voir qu'une seule chose : une immense tristesse. Elle n'avait pas voulu être transformée en Homme-Feuille, elle ne voulait pas être là, elle ne voulait pas être en train de voler avec lui alors qu'il en rêvait depuis des mois… Il était heureux de la retrouver mais il avait l'impression que depuis le début de son retour, il était le seul à l'être…

Il lança un regard à la jeune fille qui gardait un visage baissé et triste et malgré lui, il se sentit coupable et triste pour elle. Il reporta de nouveau son regard sur le vol et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Moonhaven, ils furent accueillis par Ronin qui semblait les attendre, le visage et la posture toujours aussi fiers et durs :

- Mary Kate, pendant ton absence, nous avons tout organisé pour toi, annonça-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard curieux et il s'expliqua doucement :

- Nous t'avons attribué des appartements près de ceux de la Reine, tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin : à manger, à boire, des vêtements et de quoi te laver. Je te conseille de te reposer, je viendrais te voir demain matin pour te faire visiter le Palais.

- Heu.. d'accord… Murmura-t-elle, ne semblant ne pas avoir le choix.

- Je vais t'y conduire, suis-moi.

Elle obéit sans discuter mais au moment de disparaître avec Ronin dans l'immense structure de pierre, elle lança un regard à la fois triste et perdu à Nod qui lui sourit doucement pour l'encourager, elle baissa les yeux et suivit le Commandant des Hommes-Feuilles.

Nod s'affaira à s'occuper de son oiseau, bien qu'il n'en avait pas le courage. Il enleva la selle et les rênes et commença à brosser ses plumes alors que l'animal mangeait des graines et buvait de l'eau fraîche.

Nod était si profondément perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Ronin s'approcher de lui et poser une main sur son épaule :

- Nod, fit-il de sa voix dure.

Nod eut un petit sursaut puis lança un regard agacé à son mentor en le reconnaissant :

- Ronin, soupira-t-il, qu'y a-t-il ?

Il n'ajouta pas le « encore » mais on le sentait dans sa voix – ce que Ronin n'apprécia pas du tout. Il fronça les sourcils et continua :

- Quelque chose te perturbe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être perturbé ?

Ronin haussa les épaules avant de répondre au garçon :

- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais été plus heureux de retrouver Mary Kate, voilà tout…

- Je _suis_ heureux, grogna Nod en cessant de brosser l'animal qui piailla de mécontentement.

- Tu es pourtant ailleurs depuis l'entrevue avec la Reine…

Nod soupira de dépit et laissa tomber la brosse avant de croiser les bras d'un air dépité :

- Je suis très heureux que Mary Kate soit de retour mais.. ça n'a pas l'air d'être de même pour elle…

Ronin haussa un sourcil et Nod continua, comprenant la question silencieuse qui lui demandait de s'expliquer :

- Quand la Reine a proposé de la retransformer en Piétineuse, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde et a voulu essayer immédiatement… J'aurais espéré que même en étant capable de redevenir Piétineuse, elle aurait voulu.. je sais pas, passer un peu de temps ici, découvrir les environs de notre taille ou-

- Passer du temps avec toi, hein ? Fit Ronin avec un sourire.

Nod fit une moue agacée qu'il le connaisse aussi bien :

- Passer du temps avec moi, ouais… Grogna-t-il.

- Mais c'est ce qu'il va arriver puisque-

- Peut-être, mais elle ne veut pas être ici ! C'est évident ! Elle veut retrouver son père et son état de Piétineuse, elle se fiche d'être ici et de pouvoir passer du temps avec moi ! Je parie que dès demain, elle essaiera de trouver un moyen de redevenir Piétineuse !

Ronin soupira en réalisant que ce qu'il avait pensé comprendre s'avérait juste :

- Elle veut redevenir Piétineuse et retrouver son père, c'est normal, non ?

- Mais elle pourrait penser à moi ! J'existe aussi, elle a l'occasion qu'on passe du temps ensemble et elle.. ne fait rien pour ça…

- Nod, elle est transformée depuis ce matin, laisse-lui du temps pour digérer.

Nod ouvrit la bouche mais il fut coupé par son mentor qui fronçait les sourcils :

- Elle vient de quitter son monde pour un autre qu'elle ne connait quasiment pas, elle vient de perdre son père qu'elle venait tout juste de retrouver, elle a perdu tout ce qu'elle connaissait pour un univers complètement différent du sien !

Il marqua une pause et posa une main sur Nod qui évitait son regard :

- C'est normal d'être un peu perturbée, tu ne crois pas ?

Nod resta silencieux, Ronin soupira et pressa son épaule dans un geste de réconfort :

- Elle va avoir besoin de ses amis, et de toi en particulier… Alors.. ne sois pas trop égoïste, d'accord ?

Nod fit une moue et Ronin lui tapota une dernière fois le dos avant de tourner les talons :

- Va te reposer, demain, entraînement à six heures ! Lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Nod lâcha un soupir agacé et finit de s'occuper de son colibri alors que la lune restait cachée derrière les nuages sombres, comme pour accentuer un peu plus l'état de tristesse et mélancolie du jeune homme…

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ? _

_Envoyez-moi des reviews, je veux vos avis ! ;)_


	5. Cocon d'or

_Désolée du retard, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu mais il est plus long que les autres... L'action va mettre du temps à revenir mais le prochain chapitre aura droit à lever le mystère et mettre en place l'histoire... :)_

_**Wolf Girl** : I didn't realize that the pod was the solution at the first time for MK to get to her normal size, now, she really has nothing... I can assure you that MK will calm down in that chapter ! ;) I don't know if I'll put Bufo, I'll see... :) But I created new characters, you'll discover two in that chapter and there will be, of course, a new bad guy ! :D_

_**Weiss** : Ahah, je vois que tu as commencé à lire ce dont je t'avais parlé ! XD Je ne sais pas si tu as lu plus que le chapitre 2 mais j'attends ton avis sur le reste de l'histoire ! ;)_

_**Amelie** : C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas autant de fanfictions que ce qu'on aurait pu espérer pour ce film... :) Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce que j'écris et j'espère que je réussirais à garder le caractère des personnages ! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

EPIC, LA BATAILLE DU ROYAUME SECRET : LA MENACE DE LA GLACE

CHAPITRE V : Cocon d'or…

Mary Katherine fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, si ce genre de réveil était habituellement agréable, ce matin-là, après la nuit agitée qu'elle avait eu, elle maudissait ce soleil… Bien qu'étant épuisée par les évènements de la journée, elle avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil tant elle était perturbée… Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, elle se leva et passa dans la partie salle de bain de sa chambre. Elle était étonnée de voir qu'avec du bois, des feuilles et uniquement des éléments naturels et d'aussi petites tailles, les Hommes-Feuilles avaient réellement réussi à créer une civilisation entière…

Elle se lava et se prépara, elle hésita un instant mais décida de garder ses vêtements habituels qui, dans la nuit, avaient lavés et séchés sur ordre de Ronin. Mary Kate était obligée de constater qu'elle était traitée de façon incroyable, sûrement bien mieux que la plupart des habitants de la forêt…

Elle allait sortir de sa chambre quand quelqu'un frappa, la jeune fille hésita mais finit par inviter la personne à entrer. Elle s'attendait à Nod ou Ronin mais c'est une Femme-Feuille qui entra en souriant. Elle avait des cheveux bruns relevés en chignon et des yeux verts clairs, elle portait une tunique verte du même ton que ses yeux qui était retenue par une ceinture de cuir à sa taille. Elle avait un pantalon beige et des bottes mais devant l'air ébahi de Mary Katherine, elle sourit un peu plus et pencha la tête en avant :

- Bonjour, je suis Danaë. Le Commandant Ronin m'a chargée de prendre soin de vous pendant la durée de votre séjour parmi nous.

Mary Kate hésita et gênée par tant d'attention de Ronin, elle déglutit avant de sourire à Danaë :

- Je suis Mary Kate, hésita-t-elle.

- Je sais, tout le monde vous connait.

- Ah ouais.. la « Sauveuse de Moonhaven », c'est ça ? Hésita Mary Kate.

La brune lui sourit un peu plus et lança un regard à la chambre :

- Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit de particulier ? Des vêtements ou-

- Danaë euh.. tu pourrais euh, ne pas me vouvoyer s'il te plaît ? Hésita une nouvelle Mary Kate.

La jeune femme face à elle sembla un peu surprise avant que son regard ne s'adoucisse et ne lui sourit :

- Aucun problème, Mary Kate. Donc, besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Il y a des vêtements dans l'armoire.

- Les miens ont été nettoyés cette nuit et, je préfèrerais les garder sur moi…

- Je comprends, que diriez-vous d'un bon petit déjeuner dans ce cas ?

Mary Kate suivit Danaë dans les couloirs de Moonhaven et elles arrivèrent dans une grande salle commune où quelques Hommes-Feuilles un peu ensommeillés déjeunaient. Il y avait des tas de longues tables et bancs en bois mais il n'y avait pas tant de monde que cela :

- Presque tout le monde est déjà en train de s'entraîner, expliqua Danaë. Seuls les.. retardataires sont encore là, nous serons donc tranquilles.

Danaë, pleine d'énergie, guida Mary Kate jusqu'à une grande table remplie de nourriture qui ne rappelait rien du tout à Mary Kate qui était plus que perdue parmi la série de plats et coupes remplies de différents mets en tous genres. Mais Danaë devait se douter de ce genre d'hésitation puisqu'elle avait déjà attrapé deux assiettes et les remplissait sans hésiter un instant. Avant que Mary Katherine ne s'en soit rendue compte, la jeune femme l'emmena s'asseoir et déposa l'une des deux assiettes devant elle avec des couverts. La Piétineuse zieuta son assiette avec beaucoup d'hésitation mais Danaë lui sourit :

- J'ai choisi des plats et des goûts qui rappelleraient ceux des Piétineurs, il y a du pain fait à partir de farine d'amande, du miel de rose et là, c'est de la groseille.

Mary Kate hésita une dernière fois mais son ventre grogna, lui rappelant qu'elle avait besoin de manger, même s'il s'agissait de choses aussi inattendues. À sa grande surprise, à chaque fois qu'elle goûtait l'un des plats, elle sentait les saveurs se diffuser dans sa bouche, ses papilles avaient l'impression de se retrouver dans un champ de fleurs et de fruits.

Elle dévora l'assiette sous l'œil étincelant de malice et de satisfaction de Danaë qui, dès le petit-déjeuner terminé, l'emmena visiter une partie du palais de Moonhaven. Elle lui montra quelques endroits comme la salle de réunion – bien que normalement, elles n'étaient pas censées y aller –, la Salle du Bourgeon, que Mary Kate connaissait déjà et elles allèrent dans la petite ville en contrebas, se promenant au milieu des passants qui étaient aussi différents qu'extravagants ! C'était surtout des fleurs, comme la Reine actuelle et sa mère, mais il y avait aussi des branches qui sautaient de partout en rigolant, des champignons, des animaux de la forêt inattendus qui parlaient et rigolaient… Mary Kate avait l'impression d'être plongée dans l'univers de Jean de La Fontaine qui mettaient en scène des animaux ou plantes anthropomorphes…

Mary Katherine finit par se détendre et profiter de l'air et de l'ambiance festive qui semblait régner continuellement dans le monde des Hommes-Feuilles. Danaë était tellement vive et joyeuse qu'il était difficile de ne pas sourire et rire en sa présence, elles parlèrent beaucoup et Mary Kate apprit que la Femme-Feuille était l'aînée de quatre enfants, ses deux frères et sa sœur voulaient entrer à la Garde Royale bien qu'elle ait décidé, elle, et malgré deux parents Hommes-Feuilles, de devenir une servante du Palais. Elle avait été l'une des dames de compagnie de la Reine Tara avant sa.. disparition et avait été mise à disposition de la nouvelle Reine juste après… Mais maintenant, elle était au service de Mary Kate :

- Ne dis pas que tu es « à mon service », je ne suis rien… Bafouilla Mary Kate, gênée par tant d'attention.

- Oh, si, tu représentes plus que tu ne le crois pour nous ! Tu as sauvé le Bourgeon et la forêt toute entière ! Tu nous as tous sauvés ! Tu es la-

- La « Sauveuse de Moonhaven », je sais ! Rigola Mary Katherine.

- Mais tu sais, je ne te connais depuis pas longtemps, mais je suis beaucoup plus satisfaite d'avoir à m'occuper de toi que de la Reine, je n'ai pas de protocole à respecter et je peux être moi-même ! Si tu savais ce que ça peut me manquer par moment !

- Je pensais pourtant que Tara, et la Reine Daphné, étaient plutôt.. cool… Elles n'ont pas l'air de se prendre la tête avec toute la cérémonie autour de leurs états de Reines…

- Oh, elles le sont ! Mais Ronin et toutes les personnes qui les entourent sont tellement accrochés à l'Étiquette que c'en aussi étouffant pour les servants que pour les Reines ! Sincèrement, je les plains de tout mon cœur… Soupira Danaë. Devoir supporter toute cette pression, ces pouvoirs et le tout en montrant toujours un sourire sans faiblir, cela doit être épuisant… Mais bon ! Restons positives, hein, Mary Kate !

- Oui, positive… Murmura l'adolescente avec un sourire triste.

Danaë perdit son sourire et s'arrêta, se retournant vers la Piétineuse. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui fit un sourire encourageant :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis persuadée que la Reine trouvera bientôt une solution et que tu retrouveras ton père au plus vite…

Mary Kate lui sourit en retour mais déjà, l'expression joyeuse de Danaë retourna sur son visage alors qu'elle lui prenait les deux mains en sautillant :

- Il parait que tu es très proche de Nod !

- Heu, bah, oui, on peut.. dire ça… Hésita Mary Kate.

- Ne sois pas timide, allez, déballe-tout ! Tu l'aimes, oui ou non ?!

- Quoi ?! Mais.. mais ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?! S'exclama l'adolescente en devenant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Danaë éclata d'un rire joyeux et balança sa tête en arrière, comme à chaque fois qu'elle riait :

- C'est bon, on sait tout ! Nalin m'a dit que vous vous étiez embrassés lorsque tu es redevenue une Piétineuse !

Mary Kate se mordilla la lèvre mais avant que Danaë ne réalise l'état dans lequel était plongé la Piétineuse, elle passa son bras sous celui de l'adolescente qui la regarda sans comprendre :

- Ça te dirait de passer voir ton copain ?

Mary Kate ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais déjà, Danaë l'entraînait plus loin.

Elles retournèrent au Palais de Moonhaven mais n'y entrèrent pas, elles firent tout le tour et Danaë fit visiter les écuries à la Piétineuse qui s'émerveilla des couleurs multicolores des oiseaux de cavalerie des Hommes-Feuilles. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles continuèrent leurs chemins vers les zones d'entraînement. Mary Kate fut estomaquée par la taille des terrains, entièrement sablés, il y avait au moins une centaine d'Hommes Feuilles qui s'entraînaient à l'épée deux par deux. Un peu plus loin, des oiseaux accompagnés de leurs cavaliers travaillaient les décollages et atterrissages, encore plus loin, il y avait des archers qui s'entraînaient…

- Wow, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point vous étiez nombreux, malgré la bataille du Solstice d'Été…

- Il y a d'autres hommes dans la forêt qui s'entraînent au camouflage sans oublier tous ceux qui sont en train de garder et veiller à la protection de la Reine.

- Impressionnant… Souffla Mary Kate.

- Allez, viens, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter ! S'exclama joyeusement Danaë en l'entraînant de nouveau.

Elles se mirent à traverser les terrains d'entraînement, les Hommes-Feuilles se retournaient sur leurs passages, étonnés de voir deux non soldats passer aussi facilement. Certains reconnurent Mary Kate mais la plupart des Hommes-Feuilles les observaient passer avec un sourire idiot et des coups de coude entendus – au grand agacement des Femmes-Feuilles qui les voyaient agir de façon aussi idiote…

Danaë capta les regards que lançaient les soldats sur leurs passages et se pencha avec un sourire malicieux vers Mary Katherine, passant son bras sous le sien :

- Ne te retourne pas mais tu as l'air d'intéresser pas mal d'Hommes-Feuilles !

- Quoi ?

Mary Kate se retourna malgré l'ordre de Danaë et constata que la plupart des Hommes-Feuilles étaient accoudés les uns sur les autres, les observant avec ce sourire qu'avaient les hommes en général. La jeune femme vira son regard sur le sol en se concentrant sur sa marche alors que son amie éclatait de rire à ses côtés. Elles allèrent vers l'atelier de tir à l'arc et Mary Kate observa quelques instants les Hommes et Femmes-Feuilles qui, à chaque ordre de leur chef, lançait une série de flèches qui atterrissaient toutes au centre de la cible. Elle était impressionnée de voir autant d'efficacité et de précision mais déjà, Danaë l'entraînait au loin, cherchant quelqu'un du regard :

- Qui est-ce que tu cherches ? Demanda Mary Kate.

Danaë ne lui répondit pas mais soudain, son visage s'éclaira et son sourire s'étira alors qu'elle apercevait un Homme-Feuille qui retirait son casque et posait ses armes pour une pause :

- Nalin ! Appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna et à son tour, eut un sourire rayonnant. Danaë entraîna Mary Kate jusqu'à lui et il sourit aux deux filles :

- Mary Kate, voici Nalin, Nalin, Mary Kate, présenta-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers la Piétineuse avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants :

- Nalin est mon ami d'enfance _et_ le meilleur ami de Nod, si quelqu'un sait où il est, c'est lui !

- Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance Mary Kate, commença Nalin, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi !

Elle esquissa un sourire gêné et détailla le jeune homme. Il était grand et fort mais pas autant que Nod, il avait des cheveux blonds et bouclés et des yeux verts sapins, il était mignon mais loin d'être au goût de Mary Kate. Surtout qu'elle n'avait qu'à lancer un regard à Danaë et Nalin pour voir que ces deux-là étaient très proches…

- Nalin, on cherche Nod, tu ne saurais pas où il se trouve par hasard ?

- Ce matin, Ronin l'a mis à l'atelier de vol et de bataille sur colibri mais, je crois que dans la matinée, il a changé quelques personnes et les a changés de groupe. Allez voir par là-bas, vous finirez bien par le trouver quelque part !

- On y va de ce pas ! À plus tard, Nalin ! Lança Danaë.

Elles repartirent alors que Nalin retournait à son entraînement, lançant un dernier regard à la Femme-Feuille guillerette.

Mary Kate se laissa guider par cette dernière et elles arrivèrent rapidement près des pistes d'envol mais la quasi-totalité des Hommes-Feuilles étaient en vol, exceptés les professeurs et hauts gradés qui les observaient depuis le sol attentivement.

Elles levèrent leurs têtes mais furent coupées dans leur admiration des vols incroyables qu'exerçaient les Hommes-Feuilles par une voix qu'elles reconnurent toutes les deux :

- Mary Kate, Danaë.

Elles se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Ronin, mains derrière le dos qui avait la même expression que d'habitude :

- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites là ? Fit-il.

- Je me suis permise de faire venir Mary Kate pour qu'elle puisse visiter les terrains d'entraînement et voir Nod.

Mary Kate évita soigneusement le regard de Ronin mais une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans le regard de ce dernier, bien qu'il ne dit rien :

- Nod a fini son entraînement dans deux heures, tu pourras le voir à ce moment-là. En attendant, la Reine veut te voir.

- La.. Reine ? Hésita Mary Kate.

Ronin acquiesça puis commença à marcher, suivi par les deux jeunes filles :

- Allons-y maintenant. Danaë, je t'invite à rester ici observer les entraînements et lorsque Nod aura fini, demande-lui de nous rejoindre à Moonhaven, cela évitera à Mary Kate plus de déplacements et d'errances pour le trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

Danaë ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire malicieux apparaître sur son visage alors qu'elle acquiesçait :

- Ce sera fait, Commandant Ronin.

Elle lança un dernier regard à Mary Kate qui suivit Ronin qui avait le pas vif et assuré. Les Hommes-Feuilles lancèrent d'autres regards à la Piétineuse mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, étant donné que leur Commandant était juste à côté et pouvait les réprimander à chaque instant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ronin et Mary Kate passaient une double porte immense gardée par deux Hommes-Feuilles qui se redressèrent et firent une sorte de salut militaire devant Ronin, ce dernier passa sans sourciller et les portes lui furent ouvertes. Une fois à l'intérieur, Mary Kate reconnut une sorte de grand salon avec des tas de fleurs et un peu plus loin, assises à une longue table, se trouvaient la Reine et sa mère qui bavardaient joyeusement.

En entendant les portes s'ouvrirent suivies des pas familiers du Commandant, elles se retournèrent vers Ronin et sourirent à la vue de Mary Kate :

- Votre Majesté, salua-t-il.

- Oh, arrêtez avec vos salutations et vos courbettes ridicules ! S'exclama la Reine.

Elle se leva et rejoignit Mary Kate, lui prenant les mains en souriant :

- Mary Kate ! J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit et que tu apprécies Moonhaven et ses environs ! J'ai entendu dire que Danaë s'occupait de toi, tu verras, elle est adorable !

- Elle l'est, Votre Majesté, affirma Mary Kate.

- Oh, ne commence pas avec tes « Votre Majesté » ! J'ai demandé à te voir, d'ailleurs.

Elle l'entraîna sur la table et la fit s'asseoir alors que Ronin restait à proximité, debout et le dos droit.

- Du thé ? Proposa la mère de la Reine avec un sourire à Mary Kate qui sourit à son tour.

Elle lui servit une tasse fumante alors que la Reine semblait trépigner d'impatience pour lui parler :

- Nous avons envoyé un message à Nim Galuu qui va commencer les recherches sur ton étrange transformation, en attendant que l'on arrive nous irons après demain, le temps de tout organiser – ordre de Ronin, même si selon moi, c'est parfaitement ridicule d'attendre autant. Nous verrons avec Nim Galuu selon ce qu'il aura trouvé, ce que nous ferons…

Mary Kate lança un regard un peu inquiet à sa tasse fumante mais la Reine lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne :

- Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera la solution, Mary Kate…

Elle lui sourit à son tour et la Reine Daphné continua :

- En attendant, demain après-midi, viens avec moi. On ira se promener à l'étang à Bourgeons, on pourra revoir Mub et Grub !

Le sourire de Mary Kate s'étendit à l'idée de revoir ses amis.

Elle resta avec la Reine quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par repartir avec Ronin qui la guida à l'extérieur de Moonhaven où ils virent Nod qui semblait attendre d'un air impatient. Le cœur de Mary Kate manqua un battement mais déjà, il se retournait et lui souriait. Elle sourit à son tour et d'un coup, plus rien ne sembla compter pour elle.

- Nod, je te confie Mary Kate pour le reste de la journée, ordonna Ronin.

- Aucun problème, fit-il avec des yeux étincelants.

- Demain je te dispense d'entrainement, tu resteras avec Mary Kate le matin et l'après-midi, tu feras parti du groupe qui va avec elle et la Reine à l'étang des Bourgeons.

Nod acquiesça et Ronin se tourna vers Mary Kate :

- Tu seras occupée toute la journée de cette façon, tu n'auras pas à venir perturber mes Hommes-Feuilles pendant leur entraînement !

- Je.. je ne voulais pas les déranger !

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas, mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour attirer les regards des Hommes-Feuilles sur toi !

- Un instant, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Hésita Nod avec les sourcils froncés.

- Rien du tout, je dois y aller maintenant, conclut Ronin avant de partir.

Il tourna les talons et un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux adolescents qui n'osaient se regarder sans pour autant s'empêcher de se lancer des regards en coin… Nod finit par briser le silence angoissant en toussotant :

- Tu as passé la journée à visiter les alentours, non ?

- Oui, Danaë m'a fait visiter Moonhaven, le village et les terrains d'entrainement des Hommes-Feuilles…

Elle lui lança un regard hésitant avec un sourire timide mais finit par se tourner complètement vers lui :

- On t'a cherché mais.. Ronin nous a trouvés avant et il m'a emmenée voir la Reine…

- Tu.. tu me cherchais ? Bafouilla Nod.

Mary Kate détourna le regard, toujours avec son petit sourire sur les lèvres et ajouta :

- Les alentours sont vraiment merveilleux, le village est très joli, tout comme Moonhaven.

Nod lança un regard au ciel dégagé et eut un grand sourire, il attrapa la main de Mary Kate et se pencha vers elle :

- Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée de ta journée, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

Mary Kate repensa à la fois où il l'avait emmenée monter un cerf et son sourire s'étendit en pensant aux promesses qu'il lui avait faite pendant plusieurs mois de lui montrer toute la beauté et la magie de la forêt lorsque l'on est un Homme-Feuille…

Elle serra sa main et son sourire réussit à répondre à Nod qui l'entraîna vers les écuries. Il prépara son oiseau et monta dessus, présentant sa main à Mary Kate qui n'hésita pas un instant pour la prendre et monter derrière lui, il lui lança un regard entendu avec son sourire en coin :

- Met tes bras autour de moi, fit-il doucement.

Elle entoura le torse du jeune homme au moment où il fit claquer ses rênes et que leur oiseau s'envolait vers le ciel. Ils volèrent tranquillement pendant un long moment et rien n'aurait pu les déranger pendant leur vol à deux.

Mary Katherine avait fermé les yeux et avait posé son visage contre le dos de Nod qui n'avait pu empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage. Elle écoutait les sons qui l'entouraient, du cœur de Nod dans sa poitrine, des battements réguliers de l'oiseau, du vent dans les arbres, des oiseaux qui chantaient, les animaux qui bondissaient et vivaient… La vie de la forêt résonnait tout autour d'elle, _en_ _elle_…

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour elle et ne réalisa pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, du moins, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait de la destination puisque le colibri se posa sur une branche d'un sapin. Nod et elle descendirent et il l'entraîna vers le tronc d'arbre avant d'attraper le bois et d'enlever une partie de l'écorce, montrant une entrée et un passage.

- Encore quelque chose que ton père t'a montré ? Fit Mary Kate avec un sourire.

Nod lui lança un sourire amusé en répondant :

- Non, ça, c'est Ronin.

- Ronin ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Ce sont des cachettes et des passages pour les Hommes-Feuilles en cas d'attaques de Boggans.

- Dooonc, tu comptes me montrer un passage secret utilisé pendant les batailles entre les Hommes-Feuilles et les Boggans ? Hésita-t-elle d'un air perdu.

- Tu verras !

Il l'entraîna dans le passage sombre et il lui attrapa les mains pour la guider. Si ce contact soudain la gêna, elle fut rassurée de savoir où se trouvait Nod dans la quasi-totale obscurité. Il la guida dans des escaliers et elle fut surprise de constater qu'il y avait de la lumière qui filtrait en hauteur, éclairant juste suffisamment pour guider leurs pas.

Ils montèrent et ils arrivèrent à la sortie, sortant du tronc d'arbre pour se retrouver sur une autre branche du sapin, plus haute que celle où ils s'étaient trouvés auparavant…

- Ce passage n'est plus utilisé depuis quelques temps puisque la sortie est grande ouverte. Mais j'aime venir ici quand j'ai besoin de calme et de solitude.

Il la fit s'asseoir sur la branche et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que Mary Kate ne se tourne vers lui :

- C'est vrai que c'est très calme, mais c'est ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

- Non, regarde par-là... Chuchota-t-il.

Il leva son bras vers l'horizon et Mary Kate suivit son regard. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'hoqueter de surprise alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient devant tant de beauté et qu'un grand sourire émerveillé apparaissait sur son visage…

Elle voyait devant elle une étendue de forêt sur des hectares entiers mais ce qui rendait la vue époustouflante était le magnifique coucher de soleil au loin. Le ciel était teinté d'un orange vif qui partait dans des tas de nuances différentes : du orange clair, au rouge bordeaux en passant par toutes les teintes possibles et inimaginables… Les couleurs du coucher de soleil changeaient celle des sapins d'habitude d'un vert sombre, là, ils semblaient emprisonnés dans un cocon d'or absolument…

- Nod… Souffla-t-elle, retrouvant enfin sa voix. C'est.. c'est magnifique…

- Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un énorme sourire et glissa ses doigts dans ceux du jeune homme :

- J'adore… Lui répondit-elle en plongeant son regard vert émeraude dans celui, brun, du garçon…

Il sourit alors qu'elle tournait de nouveau son visage vers le soleil couchant. Il garda son regard doux fixé sur elle car les sapins n'étaient pas les seuls à profiter de la beauté du coucher de soleil, le visage de Mary Kate semblait être fait d'or pur alors que ses cheveux roux étaient plus beaux et plus brillants que du bronze puissant et magnifique. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie et étaient parsemés de pointes d'orange et d'or, reflétant le soleil qui terminait sa course du jour…

- Tu es magnifique, fit-il soudainement.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et secoua la tête :

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu, tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il sembla revenir sur terre et secoua soudainement la tête en souriant d'un air gêné :

- Non, je disais juste que.. c'était magnifique…

Elle tourna de nouveau le visage vers le coucher de soleil et acquiesça :

- Oui, c'est splendide…

Il sourit tout en gardant son regard sur elle, illuminée par les rayons du soleil doré… Elle semblait être faite d'or, entouré d'un cocon d'or précieux…

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! :)_

_J'essaierais d'écrire le prochain pour mercredi ! ;)_

_D'ailleurs, j'espère que j'arrive à garder le caractère des personnages tels qu'ils sont, ils ne sont pas très faciles à écrire..._


	6. Présence Froide

_Comme promis, le chapitre ! :)_

_**Final Day Dreamer** : Si tu aimes le début, tout va bien alors ! Le prologue a été difficile à écrire, je dois l'avouer parce que je voulais rester dans la continuation du film ! :D J'espère que j'ai réussi à garder le caractère de Mub et Grub parce que, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai vu le film ! " Merci beaucoup de me dire que ut aimes toutes les fanfictions, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi ! :D_

_**The Zia** : Merci beaucoup ! Ça représente beaucoup que tu aimes cette fanfiction ! :D Comme tu l'as dit, le film ne montre pas beaucoup l'évolution de leurs sentiments et même si je les adore et que leur baiser final est juste splendide, je trouve que ça va un peu vite vu qu'ils se connaissent depuis une journée à ce moment-là ! x) Le "problème immobilier" n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant et MK n'y pense pas vraiment je pense (vu qu'elle pense uniquement à rentrer chez elle et être avec Nod, ce qui est difficile d'obtenir les deux ! ") Dis-moi ce que tu penses de leur relation et de ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre ! :P Quant à lal lumière, un début d'explication apparaîtra au prochain chapitre ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

EPIC, LA BATAILLE DU ROYAUME SECRET : LA MENACE DE LA GLACE

CHAPITRE VI : Présence Froide

Le lendemain de sa fabuleuse soirée avec Nod, Mary Kate fut réveillée par Danaë qui l'aida à se préparer. Mary Katherine voulut remettre sa tenue habituelle mais la jeune Femme-Feuille refusa catégoriquement et la força à enfiler une tenue plus traditionnelle des Hommes-Feuilles, commençant à faire défiler les tenues toutes dans les tons de vert.

Danaë sortit à un moment une longue robe qui rappelait à Mary Kate les robes de soirée mondaines des Piétineurs et le sourire gigantesque qu'elle affichait suffisait pour comprendre que la Femme-Feuille voulait _absolument_ que la Piétineuse enfile cette tenue-là en particulier :

- Cette robe est très belle, non ? Et très pratique !

- Pratique ? Je ne pourrais pas faire deux pas sans m'écraser par terre tellement elle est moulante !

- Justement, elle est moulante et un certain Homme-Feuille dont le prénom commence par No et finit par –d appréciera grandement cette-

- Danaë, la coupa Mary Kate avec un sourire amusée, je vais aller à l'étang des Bourgeons, une tenue pratique et simple sera amplement suffisante. Sinon, je mets ma tenue de Piétineuse.

Danaë roula les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé et rangea la robe avec une moue déçue avant de poser les mains sur les hanches, regardant les tenues de l'armoire :

- Puisque tu n'es pas très robe, voyons voir une tenue moins sophistiquée.

Elle commença à chercher mais Mary Kate finit par se lever et l'aider, elle réussit en un tour de main à trouver une tenue tout à fait simple et qui lui plaisait : un legging marron qui, comme celui qu'elle portait lors de son premier séjour chez les Hommes-Feuilles, s'arrêtait à mi-mollet avec une tunique verte pâle avec des décorations roses soutenue par une ceinture de cuir, elle portait ses chaussures habituelles. Danaë la regarda avec un œil critique et une moue déçue :

- Ça te va bien mais.. ça me ra ppelle ma propre tenue, fit-elle en se désignant.

- Bah, et alors ? Où est le problème ?

- C'est les tenues des servantes du palais, tu ne devrais pas-

- Justement ! C'est parfait ! Je passerais plus inaperçue comme ça !

Elle attrapa le bras de Danaë et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la bonne humeur de Mary Kate, cette dernière ne sachant même pas pourquoi elle pouvait être aussi joyeuse. Elles allèrent, comme la veille, dans la grande salle commune où elles petit-déjeunèrent. Elles commencèrent à aller à l'extérieur de Moonhaven, mais avant même d'atteindre l'entrée, elles furent accueillies par un brun au sourire ravageur.

Mary Kate le vit en premier et s'arrêta directement, un grand sourire sur son visage. Voyant son expression, Danaë suivit son regard et un sourire entendu apparut sur le sien.

Nod avait troqué sa tenue d'entraînement pour une tenue qui rappelait à Mary Kate celle qu'il avait à son premier séjour parmi les Hommes-Feuilles. Il n'avait pas son armure, son casque et ses jambières mais un simple pantalon brun avec une tunique beige, il avait cependant son épée accrochée dans son dos :

- Je prends le relais à partir d'ici, Danaë, fit Nod sans détacher son regard de la rousse.

- Tu es entre de bonnes mains, Mary Kate, à plus tard, dans ce cas ! Lança Danaë en retournant dans le palais.

- À plus tard, fit Mary Kate d'une petite voix, son regard émeraude plongé dans celui chocolat de l'Homme-Feuille.

Ils restèrent un instant, l'un en face de l'autre à sourire idiotement et leurs regards perdus dans celui de l'autre mais Nod finit par toussoter et commença à guider Mary Kate vers les écuries :

- On doit retrouver Ronin ici en début d'après-midi donc on ne peut pas aller très loin mais je pense que ça va te plaire, expliqua-t-il.

- Où va-t-on ? Demanda Mary Kate avec un œil pétillant d'excitation.

- Surprise ! S'exclama-t-il en rigolant.

Ils entrèrent dans les écuries où les colibris piaillèrent en les voyant arriver. Nod en fit sortir deux de leurs boxes et Mary Kate haussa un sourcil surpris :

- Deux ?

- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais voler de tes propres ailes, enfin, des ailes de ton propre oiseau… Fit Nod avec un sourire en coin.

Mary Kate lui répondit d'un sourire et ils commencèrent à les préparer. Ils avaient déjà leurs brides et leurs rênes sur le bec mais ils durent mettre les selles sur leurs dos, si Nod réussit à la mettre en un tour de main, Mary Kate craignait de blesser le pauvre oiseau qui sentait sa nervosité et le lui faisait comprendre en restant tout sauf calme. Voyant que la jeune fille était en difficulté, Nod arriva derrière elle avec un sourire, l'entourant presque de ses bras et la faisant rougir :

- Rassure la monture en lui caressant l'encolure, lui conseilla-t-il.

Il commença à caresser les plumes douces du cou de l'animal et Mary Kate fit de même, tenant d'une seule main la selle. Leurs mains caressaient doucement l'animal et bientôt, leurs doigts se frôlèrent… Ils se lancèrent un regard gêné et tous deux rougirent en réalisant que leurs mains étaient presque liés et qu'ils ne caressaient plus du tout l'animal, ils restèrent un instant comme ça en silence avant que le jeune homme n'ouvre la bouche d'un air absent :

- Il.. il s'est calmé… Chuchota Nod en prenant la selle.

Il la posa sur le dos de l'oiseau et sécurisa les sangles d'un geste assuré alors que Mary Kate n'osait plus bouger tant elle était proche du torse de l'Homme-Feuille.

Il finit par s'écarter ils prirent chacun la bride de leur animal pour sortir des écuries et s'y installer. Mary Kate n'eut pas de problème pour se poser sur la selle et ils s'envolèrent rapidement, Nod gardant un œil vigilant sur son envol qui se déroulait très bien.

Au début, Mary Kate prenait garde à tout ce qu'elle faisait, ayant perdu l'habitude de tenir les brides pendant un vol de colibri, mais rapidement, elle reprit la main et commença à profiter du vol. L'air frais de l'automne dans ses cheveux et contre sa peau lui rappelait le sentiment de liberté qui l'étreignait chaque fois qu'elle montait sur un colibri et s'envolait. Lors de son premier séjour, chaque vol était risqué à cause des Boggans et du temps qui jouait contre eux mais maintenant, elle pouvait vraiment profiter de ces sensations incroyables de délivrance… Si elle avait pu, elle aurait ouvert les bras et fermé les yeux pour profiter un maximum de l'ivresse de ce vol mais elle ne pouvait prendre le moindre risque puisqu'elle guidait l'oiseau.

Elle suivit Nod qui continuait de lui lancer des regards et des sourires et comme il l'avait prédit, ils arrivèrent rapidement. C'était une prairie tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, pour une Piétineuse, elle ne faisait pas plus de deux ou trois mètres de diamètres mais pour un Homme-Feuille, c'était une immensité de verdure…

Ils atterrirent sur le sol et sécurisèrent leurs oiseaux, accrochant les brides à une racine d'arbre. Nod prit la main de Mary Kate et l'entraîna en courant dans la prairie, ils firent quelques bonds qui au début, surprirent Mary Kate mais elle se laissa entraînée par le jeune homme et elle oublia tout le reste : son père, sa nature de Piétineuse, le fait qu'elle était bloquée à cette taille-là pour une durée indéterminée… Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'est Nod, elle et ce moment passé ensemble…

Ils arrivèrent au milieu de la clairière et Nod prit les deux mains de Mary Kate dans les siennes, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elles étaient chaudes contre les siennes, leurs rires un peu fous s'étouffèrent et ils finirent par lever leurs regards l'un vers l'autre… Le regard vert émeraude de Mary Katherine rencontra celui brun chocolat de Nod, leurs yeux pétillaient autant de bonheur l'un que l'autre. Ils sourirent au moment où un souffle de vent se souleva, remuant leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements. Leurs sourires réapparurent et leurs cœurs battirent plus fort contre leurs poitrines, réchauffant leurs corps…

- Tu as les mains froides, remarqua doucement Nod.

Mary Kate baissa son regard gêné alors que ses joues prenaient de la couleur. Il sourit, amusé de voir cette fille si combattante et fière baisser le regard et rougir sur une simple remarque de sa part… Il passa ses pouces sur le dos des mains de la jeune fille et elle lui lança un regard de remerciement pour tout ce qu'il lui offrait : de la chaleur, tant de sensations nouvelles et incroyables, des paysages et des vues magnifiques et surtout, de l'Amour…

- Tu voulais me montrer cette prairie ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Non, répondit-il, une lueur de malice brillant dans ses yeux.

- Alors quoi ?

Son sourire s'accentua et il pressa légèrement les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes :

- Lève les yeux, chuchota-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux et se retrouva à bout de souffle. Les branches des arbres au-dessus d'eux étaient si longues qu'elles les recouvraient complètement, mais ce qui était d'époustouflant dans ce qu'ils pouvaient voir était les feuilles des arbres d'automne. Les couleurs chaudes et rassurantes de différents tons de vert ou de rouge les enveloppaient, la lumière du soleil filtrant au travers des feuilles…

Mary Kate avait l'impression d'être sous un dôme de lumière qui bougeait au rythme des feuilles au vent comme une mosaïque de couleurs chatoyantes : vert clair, vert sapin, orange, doré, rouge, cramoisi…

Elle se sentit envahie d'une émotion incroyable, si puissante qu'elle eut l'impression d'étouffer de bonheur, son sourire éclatant se transforma en un rire de joie incontrôlable. Elle quitta les mains de Nod pour se mettre à tourner sur place comme une enfant, elle leva ses bras et vit les couleurs danser sur ses bras, ses vêtements et tout son corps. Le vent virevoltait autour d'elle comme pour ajouter à la magie de l'instant.

Elle tourna la tête vers Nod qui la regardait avec le sourire et le regard les plus doux qu'elle ait pu voir sur lui, il était entouré d'une aura doré et rouge qui semblait clignoter au gré des feuilles qui remuaient selon le vent, l'entourant d'auréoles chatoyantes…

- Oh Nod ! S'exclama-t-elle. Si tu savais comme je suis.. je suis ..

Elle poussa un cri d'exaltation et ne prenant plus compte de ses mouvements, portée par le flot de ses sentiments, elle se jeta dans les bras de Nod qui l'accueillit avec surprise. Il ouvrit d'abord grand les yeux mais finit par sourire tendrement en l'entourant de ses bras. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et plongea son visage dans son torse, ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, le seul son étant entendu était le souffle du vent dans les feuilles multicolores…

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour plonger à nouveau leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, les lueurs dorées et rougeoyantes dansant dans leurs pupilles émerveillées… Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, si fort qu'ils avaient l'impression de les entendre résonner dans leurs oreilles, leurs regards étaient transposés et leurs corps, plus proches que jamais…

Ne faisant plus attention à rien d'autre que les battements effrénés de leurs cœurs, Nod pencha la tête vers Mary Kate qui leva son visage en fermant les yeux, il ferma les siens et ils s'approchèrent… Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent mais au moment où le tendre toucher allait se transformer en baiser, le vent souffla et siffla si fort qu'ils furent remués et écartés l'un de l'autre. La puissance et le froid de ce vent les fit frissonner bien qu'ils furent incapables de savoir si c'était de froid ou d'effroi…

Ils observèrent la forêt qui semblait s'être tue devant ce vent glacial qui imposait une présence encore plus froide. Les deux colibris se mirent à remuer et à essayer de défaire leurs rênes, piaillant d'un air angoissé comme s'ils savaient que quelque chose approcher d'eux…

- On.. on devrait y aller… Finit par murmurer Nod sans pour autant lâcher la main de Mary Kate.

Elle acquiesça et ils allèrent vers leurs oiseaux, ils commencèrent à les calmer mais les oiseaux avaient des yeux exorbités et ne cessaient de lancer des regards effrayés vers la forêt qui semblait de plus en plus obscure…

Mary Kate détacha les rênes quand elle frissonna, elle se retourna, droit vers la forêt noire mais ne vit rien… Elle commença à entendre des chuchotements qu'elle prit d'abord pour le son effrayant du vent dans les feuilles mais rapidement, elle réalisa que les murmures se rapprochaient d'elle comme essayant de se saisir de ses bras et de ses jambes et de l'entraîner dans les ténèbres les plus profondes… Mary Kate voulait s'enfuir mais elle fut incapable du moindre mouvement, paralysée d'effroi et les yeux exorbités, aussi apeurée que son colibri qui lui, s'agitait de plus en plus… La jeune fille continuait d'entendre les murmures et savait qu'il s'agissait de phrases mais elle était incapable de les comprendre, elle avait l'impression que des dizaines de personnes parlaient en même temps tout autour d'elle, se rapprochant et cherchant à l'attraper, la frôler sans pour autant qu'elle puisse sentir leurs doigts contre sa peau… Elle commença à respirer difficilement, de plus en plus effrayée, hypnotisée et incapable de bouger face aux ténèbres et le froid grandissant qui semblaient l'engloutir toute entière… Elle réussit cependant à comprendre un mot, un prénom, qui la glaça encore plus d'effroi si c'était possible :

_- Mary Katherine .._ Souffla l'une des voix.

Elle recula brusquement en réalisant parfaitement que si elle n'avait pas bougé, _quelque chose _l'aurait attrapée et l'aurait entraînée sans ménagement au travers de la forêt, droit vers ce froid glacial et ces ténèbres effrayantes…

- Mary Kate ? Fit Nod en la regardant sans comprendre.

Elle sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur, la présence froide sembla plus distante et les chuchotements cessèrent. Elle leva un regard apeuré et perdu à Nod qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds… Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle était la seule à avoir senti cette présence et entendu cette voix…

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Ou.. oui, bafouilla-t-elle en montant précipitamment sur sa selle.

Elle claqua ses rênes, rapidement suivie par Nod qui continua de lui lancer des regards inquisiteurs, ne sachant comment prendre son comportement étrange quelques instants plus tôt…

Mary Kate resta plongée dans ses pensées tout le long du trajet et réalisa, en arrivant et en descendant de son colibri que son corps entier tremblait et qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes devenues terriblement faibles…

Nod ramena les deux oiseaux et s'occupa d'enlever leurs selles et de les mettre à l'aise dans leurs boxes…

Lorsqu'il revint auprès de Mary Kate, elle n'avait plus l'air nerveuse mais épuisée par ce qu'ils avaient vécu quelques instants plus tôt. Il savait parfaitement que quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose d'étrange et qu'il n'avait jamais connu même avec les Boggans mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait… Quant à Mary Kate, il semblait qu'elle avait vécu _autre chose_ que ce qu'il avait senti, _lui_…

Il se força à sourire et lui prit la main pour la rassurer, sa main lui sembla encore plus froide qu'avant et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un regard hésitant l'espace d'un instant devant tant de froideur émanant de son corps :

- On va manger ? Fit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

À cette idée, Mary Kate eut envie de vomir mais elle serra la main de Nod en acquiesçant, se forçant à sourire sans pour autant pouvoir être enjouée le moins du monde…

Ils déjeunèrent avec Danaë et Nalin, leurs bonnes humeurs contagieuses réussirent à remonter le moral de Mary Kate et Nod qui, quelques minutes plus tard, retrouvaient Ronin. La Reine commença son petit trajet vers l'étang des Bourgeons, elle était sur un colibri mais était entourée par une trentaine d'Hommes-Feuilles, dont Ronin, voir plus un peu plus loin et tout le long du chemin.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et Mary Kate ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de voir cet étang immense pour une taille d'Homme-Feuille où des centaines voire des milliers de bourgeons de tailles et couleurs différentes flottaient…

Avant même d'arriver et de se poser, elle vit Mub et Grub qui, tout excités de voir une telle parade avancer vers eux et surtout, sachant que Mary Kate se trouvait parmi ces Hommes-Feuilles. Ils ne cessaient de sauter sur place en remuant leurs bras, enfin, ce qui leur servait de bras.

Lorsque l'oiseau de la Reine se posa enfin sur un nénuphar, les deux acolytes rampèrent précipitamment vers elle – et Mary Kate qui se trouvait quelques pas derrière. Ils étaient entourés d'Hommes-Feuilles mais la quasi-totalité se dispersa aux alentours pour observer et surveiller. Seuls Nod et Ronin et quelques autres soldats restèrent auprès de leur Reine et de Mary Kate.

Mub et Grub s'empressèrent et faire une révérence exagérément basse, Grub rayonnant de fierté dans son uniforme d'Homme-Feuille :

- Votre Majesté ! S'écrièrent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Daphné sourit d'un air gêné et leva les mains :

- Inutile de faire tant de cérémonie !

Ils se relevèrent, les yeux pétillants et déviant sur Mary Kate qui leur souriait. La Reine s'en rendit compte puisqu'elle s'écarta :

- Vous devriez rattraper le temps perdu avec Mary Kate ! Pendant ce temps, je vais aller me promener !

Elle commença à avancer mais Ronin cligna des yeux, attrapant immédiatement son épée :

- Votre Majesté ! Vous ne devriez pas, c'est trop dangereux !

Mais elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et continua sa promenade avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le Commandant essaya de retenir le soupir agacé qui passa au travers de ses lèvres mais sans succès, il commença à suivre sa Reine, lui-même suivi d'un cortège d'une demi-douzaine d'Hommes-Feuilles.

Mub et Grub s'empressèrent d'aller vers Mary Kate qui leur souriait alors que Nod semblait faire la tête, deux pas derrière :

- Mary Kate ! S'écrièrent les deux mollusques en même temps.

- Je vois que tu es revenue à moi, ma belle ! Ajouta Mub.

La limace affichait un grand sourire radieux et s'approcha d'elle d'un air légèrement envahissant et qui se voulait séduisant – bien que le résultat soit plutôt comique…

- Alors, comme ça, tu ne peux pas te passer de ton gastéropode préféré ! Fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

Mary Kate explosa de rire et se pencha vers Mub :

- On va dire ça, oui, Mub !

Son sourire s'étendit et il lança un regard victorieux à Nod qui leva les yeux d'un air agacé alors que la jeune fille se redressait et regardait les deux amis :

- Vous m'avez manqué, tous les deux !

- En même temps, comment aurais-tu pu te passer de moi ! C'est normal que je t'ai manqué, ma belle ! Fit Mub.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle mais Nod toussota derrière, attirant l'attention sur lui pour faire comprendre à Mub qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher plus de la jeune fille. Mub tourna un visage dur vers Nod et perdit son sourire dragueur :

- Ah, tu es là, face aplatie… Je t'avais pas vu.

Nod ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer une autre pique comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à côté de la limace mais ce dernier avait déjà détourné la tête et passait son bras sous celui de Mary Kate ce qui la forçait à se baisser. Elle sourit d'un air gêné mais au bout d'un instant, elle se tourna vers Grub qui était beaucoup moins extravaguant.

- Vous me faites visiter ? Je n'ai pas pu venir la dernière fois.

- Bien sûr, suis-moi, Mary Kate ! S'exclama Grub.

Il commença à ramper sur les nénuphars, suivi des trois autres amis. Il bomba le torse et leva la tête, très fier de pouvoir montrer le résultat de son dur labeur :

- Vois-tu, je suis la Gardien officiel des Bourgeons de la Reine ! Lorsque la Reine Tara est venue choisir son Bourgeon, c'est moi qui lui ai conseillé celui qu'elle allait choisir et dont tu deviendras la Gardienne par la suite ! Et je dois ajouter que pour pouvoir-

Il continua son discours, persuadé d'être écouté alors que Mub racontait des blagues qui n'étaient pas drôle à Mary Kate et qu'il se moquait de Grub, contredisant ce qu'il racontait. D'après Mub, _il_ était celui qui avait conseillé le bon Bourgeon à Tara et _il_ était le Gardien officiel…

Mary Kate les écoutait et les regardait d'un air tendre, comme une grande sœur qui surveillerait et entendrait les dernières aventures imaginées par ses petits frères alors que Nod suivait d'un pas trainant derrière…

- Ça va être une longue journée… Grommela-t-il en roulant les yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, la Reine finit par revenir auprès des autres, manifestement agacée d'avoir vu sa promenade écourtée par Ronin qui lui lançait des regards lourds de sens. En voyant Mary Kate, son visage s'illumina de nouveau et elle courut vers elle – au grand damne de Ronin et des Hommes-Feuilles qui passaient par toutes les émotions possibles avec leur nouvelle Reine. Cette dernière se plaça juste à côté de Mary Kate et passa son bras sous celui de la jeune fille, l'entraînant à part :

- Mub, Grub, je vous emprunte Mary Kate quelques instants !

Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement bien que ce fut un peu forcé pour Mub qui fit un clin d'œil à Mary Kate avant de la laisser partir. Nod s'apprêtait à les suivre, comme le reste de la troupe des Hommes-Feuilles mais Ronin le stoppa :

- Surveille les deux Gardiens des Bourgeons, on s'occupe de la Reine et Mary Kate.

- Quoi ? Sérieux ?! S'écria Nod en levant les bras au ciel.

Ronin l'ignora et rattrapa les autres Hommes-Feuilles alors que Nod croisait les bras d'un air boudeur et lançait un regard agacé aux deux gastéropodes. Mub fronça les sourcils et pointa ses deux doigts vers ses yeux puis vers Nod, lui faisant comprendre qu'il le surveiller :

- Je te laisserais pas marcher sur mes plates-bandes, garçon-Feuille ! Menaça-t-il.

- T'en fais pas, y'a rien sur quoi marcher de toute façon ! Répliqua d'une voix froide Nod en se détournant.

Mub lui lança un regard mauvais et se détourna à son tour alors qu'au milieu, Grub ne savait pas quoi faire… Il finit par redresser son casque sur sa tête et s'avança :

- Allez, je vais exercer mon devoir d'Homme-Feuille et vais surveiller la Reine !

Nod roula les yeux au ciel mais n'essaya même pas de l'arrêter sachant pertinemment que le temps que Grub atteigne le prochain nénuphar, le cortège serait déjà de retour…

La Reine et Mary Kate avançaient tranquillement, si la première ignorait la présence de Ronin et des Hommes-Feuilles, la seconde avait plus de mal et ne cessait de lancer des regards nerveux derrière elle, se sentant épiée bien qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de se soucier de la conversation des deux filles…

- Mary Kate, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cet endroit ? Demanda soudainement la Reine.

- J'adore, c'est vraiment magnifique !

- C'est également l'un de mes endroits préférés, fit la Reine avec un sourire triste.

Mary Kate fut surprise de cette expression mais ne dit rien alors que la petite Reine continuait :

- Tu vois, le jour où la Reine Tara a choisi son Bourgeon, je l'ai vue pour la première fois. Elle était si belle, si impressionnante, si .. puissante ! J'ai tout de suite voulu devenir Reine !

Elle rit doucement comme si elle réalisait à quel point elle avait pu être innocente, Mary Kate lança un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule et vit le visage de Ronin plus grave et plus sombre au souvenir de sa Reine Tara, la culpabilité le rongeant…

- C'est ici que Tara m'a sauvée et que je l'ai sauvée un peu après, bien que.. au final, je n'ai pas su la protéger comme il se doit… Soupira la petite Reine.

Mary Kate s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui de Daphné qui sembla un peu surprise par cet élan soudain :

- Ce n'est pas votre faute ! Si Tara est morte, ce n'est de la faute de personne si ce n'est les Boggans ! C'était sans doute son destin, et même si.. même si je ne devrais pas dire ça, je suis.. heureuse que les choses se soient déroulées de cette manière… Ça m'a permis de découvrir ce monde et.. toutes les personnes incroyables qui y vivent…

Elle marqua une pause, essayant d'ignorer les visages estomaqués et surpris de la Reine et des Hommes-Feuilles un peu plus loin :

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, conclut-elle.

Elle lança un regard à Ronin et ce dernier, comprenant que ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas uniquement destiné à la Reine mais également, à lui, lui sourit tristement alors qu'elle lui rendait son sourire.

* * *

_Alors, ce chapitre ?_

_Vous en pensez quoi ? J'attends vos reviews pour savoir ! ;)_

_J'essaie d'écrire le prochain chapitre pour vendredi (plutôt en soirée) ! :)_


	7. Glaciales Révélations

_Je suis terriblement en retard, je sais ! " Mais pour me faire pardonner, voici le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent pour cette fanfic ! :3_

_**Final Day Dreamer** : J'aime que tu aimes ! :D C'est vrai qu'il faut avouer que MK & Nod sont du genre à faire un pas à la fois et à avancer à deux km/h ! XD Mais tu verras que la fin de ce chapitre, même s'il n'y a pas encore de bisous, ils vont .. comment dire ? Bafouer le règlement plutôt stricte des Hommes-Feuilles ! :3 Si je reste fidèle au film, tant mieux ! *_* Surtout que je l'ai vu que deux fois donc, c'est dur de cerner complètement les personnages comme ça, vu que Nim Galuu arrive dans ce chapitre, dis-moi s'il reste fidèle à lui-même ! :) L'intrigue va se révéler et on va connaître la méchante de l'histoire ! :P Et ne t'en fais pas si ta review est courte, l'essentiel c'est que je sache ce que tu penses ! :D_

_**The Zia** : Tant mieux si tu as aimé ! :D Si tu as adoré le passage de la prairie, attend la fin de ce chapitre car même si le passage "romantique" est court, il est plutôt .. intense ... :3 Enfin, j'espère ! " La présence froide sera expliquée dans ce chapitre, tout comme l'identité de la méchante ! :3 C'est sûr que pour rassurer Ronin, il va falloir du courage et une bonne série de répliques et mots gentils ! x) Bah, Mub et Grub sont rien pour Nod comparés à ce qui va suivre ! XD D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je doute que je sois capable de mettre Mub et Grub souvent dans la fanfic, vu qu'il n'y aura plus de Bourgeon, ils n'auront aucune raison valable d'être là... Et je veux pas que Mub essaie de mettre sur les bancs de touche Nod ! x) Même s'il a très, très, trèèèès peu de chances d'arriver un jour à sa cheville ! XD_

_**Jaseur** : Si tu les trouves bons, tant mieux, je suis rassurée ! *_* J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu ce chapitre quand même .. ^^" J'ai du mal à cerner ton idée de "très bon" = "écoeurant" mais bon ! x) J'espère que ce chapitre-là te plaira aussi ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

EPIC, LA BATAILLE DU ROYAUME SECRET : LA MENACE DE LA GLACE

CHAPITRE VII : Glaciales Révélations…

Tout comme la veille, la Reine accompagnait Mary Kate, Nod et Ronin – plus une trentaine d'Hommes-Feuilles. C'était le jour où ils allaient voir Nim Galuu et la Piétineuse ne savait pas si elle devait être excitée de revoir le vieux sage ou au contraire, inquiète de ce qu'il aurait trouvé sur sa mystérieuse transformation…

Deux jours s'étaient déjà déroulés mais elle ne les avait pas vus passer et à l'idée d'avoir la solution pour redevenir Piétineuse d'ici quelques heures, elle sentit son cœur se serrer…

Elle lança un regard à Nod qui était sur son propre colibri, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées… Nul doute qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose, peut-être qu'ils passaient leurs dernières heures ensembles et ils avaient beau n'être qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, cela semblait être une distance immense et infranchissable… Mary Kate aurait préféré monter avec lui pour pouvoir sentir sa présence et sa chaleur…

Elle sa claqua mentalement pour ne pas y penser, même si c'était leurs dernières heures ensembles, savoir qu'ils allaient être séparés, sans doute pour de bon cette fois-ci, était une véritable torture. Plus elle pensait à lui, plus elle s'y attachait et ce serait encore plus dur de retrouver une vie normale…

Réalisant qu'elle pensait non seulement à quitter le monde des Hommes-Feuilles physiquement, elle se retrouva attristée de savoir que peu importe ce qu'on lui dirait, elle ferait en sorte, une fois de retour chez les Piétineurs de ne plus y penser. Ni à ce monde, ni à Nod. Être attachée à lui aussi fortement était bien trop douloureux et elle devait briser le lien avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment.. vraiment amoureuse de lui…

Elle se força à détourner son regard et il se fixa sur quelque chose d'autre : un énorme arbre immense dont le tronc était ouvert. L'arbre de Nim Galuu.

Il y avait quelques habitants de la Forêt qui y entraient mais il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que la première fois qu'elle y était venue, après tout, il n'y avait pas de catastrophe imminente pour les Hommes-Feuilles ou la Forêt.

Lorsque les quelques fleurs qui entraient dans l'arbre de Nim Galuu virent les Hommes-Feuilles approcher, elles se retournèrent et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir leur Reine les saluer en souriant depuis son colibri. Une ovation suivit le cortège jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse, les fleurs s'agroupèrent mais restèrent à bonne distance de leur Reine à cause des Hommes-Feuilles bien qu'elles étaient manifestement folles de joie et plus excitées que jamais.

Une fois les pieds au sol, Daphné les salua avec un sourire et aurait voulu les approcher d'un peu plus près mais Ronin l'en empêcha en toussotant, posté derrière elle comme toujours :

- Votre Majesté, ce n'est pas prudent, fit-il.

- Oh, tout va bien, Ronin ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de Boggans !

- Peut-être, mais dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes ici pour une raison précise ?

- Bien, bien… Maugréa la jeune Reine en saluant une dernière fois ses sujets et en partant.

Elle était entourée de la multitude d'Hommes-Feuilles qui ne cessaient de zieuter dans tous les sens, serrant leurs armes, prêts à réagir à la moindre menace contre leur Reine.

Nod et Mary Kate suivaient la troupe, attirant bien moins l'attention que le cortège royal. Avec ses vêtements de Femme-Feuille, Mary Kate passait pour n'importe quelle dame de compagnie de la Reine et personne ne la reconnut, et de toute façon, toutes les fleurs et autres habitants de la Forêt étaient bien trop heureux d'avoir vu leur Reine pour prêter attention à qui que ce soit d'autre… Les deux jeunes gens avaient assisté à toute la scène et Mary Kate ne put s'empêcher de serrer les lèvres :

- J'ai l'impression que Ronin est encore pire qu'avant, non ? Fit-elle.

- Depuis la mort de Tara, confirma Nod. Il est persuadé que s'il l'avait mieux protégée, elle ne serait pas morte…

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, pourtant… Soupira Mary Kate.

- Va lui faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule de Commandant ! S'exclama Nod avant de rire.

Ils entrèrent dans le grand hall qui paraissait bien moins extravaguant et beaucoup plus calme que la dernière fois – bien que l'arrivée de la Reine perturba légèrement l'ambiance calme qui régnait.

Comme la dernière fois, ils se dirigèrent vers la scène et passèrent derrière où ils virent la silhouette familière de Nim Galuu qui s'approchait d'eux avec son grand sourire :

- Votre Majesté ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! S'exclama-t-il en levant ses six mains potelées.

- Le plaisir est partagé, Nim Galuu ! Répondit la Reine en souriant.

Il lui fit une révérence puis se tourna vers Ronin vers qui il haussa un sourcil broussailleux :

- Ronin, toujours aussi sérieux à ce que je vois ! Je vais vous répéter la même chose que d'habitude, mon cher : détendez-vous !

Ronin roula les yeux avec un soupir, ne cachant pas son agacement mais cela n'aurait pas pu blesser le vieux sage qui se tournait déjà vers Mary Kate qui lui souriait d'un air gêné :

- Mary Kate ! Tu es encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir, radieuse comme un bourgeon de rose qui vient d'éclore !

- Nim Galuu… Fit-elle avec une voix hésitante, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

- La tenue de Femme-Feuille te sied à ravir ! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

Mary Kate cligna des yeux, ne sachant comment interpréter cette phrase mais déjà Ronin intervenait, toujours aussi terre-à-terre :

- Nim Galuu, avez-vous eu le temps de chercher des réponses à nos questions ?

La vieille chenille sembla redevenir sérieuse et se tourna vers Ronin alors qu'il faisait disposer la plupart des Hommes-Feuilles. Il ne restait que la Reine, Nod, Mary Kate, Finn, Nim Galuu et lui alors que la chenille les guidait vers l'ascenseur qui les mènerait dans l'immensité des salles des parchemins, elle leur parlait en même temps :

- J'ai fait quelques recherches, faut dire qu'une transformation d'une Piétineuse sans que cela ne soit fait par la Reine est quelque chose de surprenant et il n'y a eu que quelques exemples seulement. J'ai dû éplucher pas mal de parchemins mais seule une transformation en particulier me semble vraisemblable mais j'ai besoin de détails…

Il se tourna vers Mary Kate :

- Peux-tu me décrire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, je te prie ? Demanda-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Elle fit une moue avant de commencer ses explications :

- Il y avait une sorte de tempête, les nuages tourbillonnaient et je suis allée voir sur le chantier…

- Le chantier ? S'étonna Nod.

- Oui, des entrepreneurs immobiliers ont entrepris de commencer des fouilles à l'Ouest de la Forêt, mais c'est loin de votre territoire.

- Nous étions au courant, commença Finn, mais il ne s'est rien passé de bien inquiétant et ils ont tout arrêté depuis ton arrivée ici, Mary Kate.

- Continue, fit Nim Galuu avec les sourcils froncés.

- Quand je suis arrivée, il y a eu une énorme lumière blanche, j'ai été aveuglée et l'instant d'après, je me réveillais à cette taille-là…

- Une lumière blanche… Répéta d'un air absent le sage en se frottant le menton d'un air soucieux.

- Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? Demanda Daphné.

Nim Galuu ne répondit pas et fit arrêter l'ascenseur, ils descendirent tous et allèrent dans les grands rayons alors qu'il semblait chercher un parchemin en particulier :

- Ah, le voilà ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il attrapa un parchemin et le déroula, il le lut pour être sûr puis le donna à Ronin qui le lut à son tour avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils :

- Cela décrit exactement ce que Mary Kate vient de dire, cela ne donne aucune indication sur ce qui l'a transformée ou comment la rendre Piétineuse à nouveau, grogna-t-il.

- Je sais, Ronin, je sais… Mary Kate, s'est-il passé des choses étranges depuis ton arrivée ici ?

Elle sembla s'immobiliser, elle cessa tout mouvement et ses yeux fixèrent Nim Galuu sans vraiment le voir réellement. En entendant cette question, elle pensa immédiatement à l'étrange présence de la veille… Ce dernier haussa un sourcil mais elle sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur, elle aurait voulu dire ce qu'il s'était passé mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge…

- N.. non… Bafouilla-t-elle enfin.

Nod la regarda d'un air soucieux, elle avait eu l'air complètement décontenancée par la question et il fit immédiatement le lien entre « les choses étranges » de Nim Galuu avec la présence de la veille, quand ils étaient sortis à la clairière… Nod ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait caché ces évènements, mais si elle le faisait, il devait y avoir une raison… Après tout, ils n'en avaient pas parlé du tout, ni entre eux, ni à qui que ce soit...

Nim Galuu se tourna ensuite vers Finn et Ronin :

- Savez-vous pourquoi le chantier de Piétineurs a cessé ?

Finn sembla hésiter puis répondit :

- D'après nos éclaireurs, leurs machines ont toutes cessé de fonctionner à cause du gel soudain de l'autre jour.

- Le gel.. Murmura Nim Galuu d'un air à la fois absent et inquiet.

- Maintenant que j'y repense, fit Ronin, le jour où on est allé trouver Mary Kate, le gel était en train d'envahir la clairière où se déroule le chantier…

Ils fixèrent tous Nim Galuu qui resta silencieux, une mine inquiète sur son visage d'habitude jovial… Tout le monde sentit la température de la pièce baisser rien qu'à l'anxiété générale qui ne faisait que monter, le silence se fit encore plus lourd jusqu'à ce que la Reine décide de la briser, l'inquiétude sur son visage… Elle avait les épaules baissées, effrayée de savoir que _quelque chose_ pourrait se produire… Elle était trop jeune, elle n'était Reine que depuis quelques mois, elle ne saurait quoi faire si une nouvelle menace émergeait maintenant…

- Nim Galuu, savez-vous.. savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Il se pinça les lèvres et se tourna avec un regard rempli d'inquiétude et de tristesse vers sa Reine :

- Pas « quoi », Votre Majesté, mais « qui »… Répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Ronin fit un pas en avant, sourcils froncés et l'air inquiet :

- Nim Galuu, expliquez-nous voyons ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il poussa un énorme soupir et commença à les guider vers l'ascenseur, ils le suivirent sans dire un mot et il descendit de quelques étages. Ils arrivèrent dans l'une des salles les plus profondes et sombres mais il continua tout droit devant lui, parcourant les parchemins alors que Nod et Mary Kate partageaient un regard inquiet…

Nim Galuu continua un peu plus loin et s'arrêta devant une sorte d'étagère à même la paroi, il y avait quelques parchemins qui semblaient être de tous âges mélangés, certains manquaient de tomber en poussière tandis que d'autres étaient moins jaunes et plus récents.

Il montra de trois de ses mains l'étagère avec une moue attristée :

- Voici l'étagère destinée à toutes les personnes qui ont un jour menacé la Forêt comme Mandrake. Je suis venu lire ces documents en cherchant des informations pour la transformation de Mary Kate…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'exclama Nod qui parlait pour la première fois.

- Chaque être qui a le pouvoir de transformer un Piétineur en Homme-Feuille a des pouvoirs magiques considérables, comme notre Reine mais également Mandrake. Ces personnes-là ont souvent une soif de pouvoir et de destruction considérables et sont toutes derrière les guerres menées par les Hommes-Feuilles au cour des siècles…

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a d'autre.. méchants que Mandrake ? Hésita Mary Kate.

- Évidemment, Mary Kate, il n'y a pas qu'un seul ennemi dans cette Forêt… Soupira Ronin. La plupart ont déjà été vaincus et sont terrés dans des prisons magiques qui les empêchent de se régénérer : comme Mandrake qui est prisonnier pour toujours dans le nœud d'un tronc d'arbre.

Nim Galuu acquiesça et continua en prenant un parchemin qui semblait assez vieux sans pour autant être sur le point de partir en poussière :

- Ce parchemin parle d'une ennemie qu'a connue l'une de nos précédentes Reines il y a plusieurs siècles…

Tout le monde retint son souffle alors que le sage se tournait lentement vers la petite assemblée :

- Freya, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Ronin et Finn ouvrirent grands la bouche d'un air effrayé, inquiet et estomaqué mais les trois jeunes s'entre-regardèrent sans comprendre :

- Qui était Freya ? Demanda Nod. Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…

- Tu devrais réviser tes cours d'Histoire, gronda Ronin.

Nod roula les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé alors que Nim Galuu expliquait aux trois jeunes :

- Freya est connue sous le titre de la « Reine des Glaces ».

- Ah ! Maintenant ça me revient ! S'exclama Nod avant que son visage ne se décompose.

- Moi aussi, je me souviens de ce qu'on avait étudié en classe… Bafouilla Daphné avec un visage qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Mary Kate les zieuta tous avant de froncer les sourcils :

- Je ne suis jamais allée à vos écoles d'Hommes-Feuilles ou de vie de la Forêt, je ne connais pas plus la Reine des Glaces que Freya ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Nim Galuu se tourna vers elle alors que les autres restaient de glace, l'inquiétude grandissant et rongeant leurs esprits :

- Freya était une Piétineuse comme toi, mais un jour, elle s'est retrouvée transformée en Femme-Feuille un jour de tempête… Au début, personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé, pas même la Reine mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la jeune fille douce et chaleureuse qu'elle était se transformait…

- Se transformait .. en.. en quoi ? Bafouilla Mary Kate.

- En Reine des Glaces… Souffla Ronin en fermant les yeux d'un air abattu.

- La « Reine des Glaces », continua Nim Galuu, est en fait une Esprit très puissante qui contrôle le froid, la neige et la glace… Comme Mandrake, elle voulait détruire la Vie de la Forêt mais pour cela, elle avait besoin d'un.. corps, d'un hôte… C'est pour cela qu'elle avait transformé Freya en Femme-Feuille. Son Esprit de Reine de Glaces s'était introduit en elle et petit à petit, elle a pris possession de son corps pour au final, se transformer complètement…

Il marqua une pause et lança un regard à Mary Kate avant de continuer :

- Elle se transforma en une Freya complètement différente : « Freya, la Reine des Glaces »…

Ronin rouvrit les yeux et fit un pas vers Mary Kate pour continuer ses explications :

- Elle a quitté Moonhaven et a créé une armée d'Hommes de Glace, puis elle a lancé l'hiver le plus terrible qui se soit abattu sur notre Forêt… Un hiver si intense que les plantes et les arbres mourraient, tout comme les animaux qui n'avaient plus de nourriture… La Vie quittait la Forêt… Conclut-il.

- Les Hommes-Feuilles, sous le Commandement de leur Reine, se sont attaqués à l'armée et ont mené une guerre terrible… Les pertes ont été très grandes mais la Reine a fini par réussir à enfermer la Reine de Glace dans une sorte de.. tombeau de glace… Elle serait prisonnière des glaces au fin fond de la roche sans pouvoir être réveillée… Finit Nim Galuu.

Nod fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers Ronin :

- Un instant, si Freya est censée rester prisonnière dans la glace, comment s'est-elle.. comment .. ?

Sa voix se brisa et Finn comprit :

- Le chantier… Ils ont dû toucher la glace et la libérer de sa prison…

- Et elle a transformé la seule Piétineuse qui vivait dans les environs en Femme-Feuille… Conclut Nim Galuu.

Il leva un regard vers Mary Kate et tout le monde suivit son regard. Ils avaient tous un regard et une expression ravagés et se sentant soudain agressée, Mary Katherine recula brusquement en secouant les mains devant elle, l'air aussi inquiète que les autres :

- N.. non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je.. je ne peux pas .. !

Mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle sentit que, comme tout le monde, elle connaissait l'abominable vérité… Elle essayait de la fuir mais, elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ce que Nim Galuu avait raconté était vrai : Freya était de retour et était entrée dans son corps, prête à la transformer en une Reine des Glace diabolique…

Elle baissa les mains et son visage et pendant de longues minutes, seul un silence intense et tendu régna dans la salle pendant que tout le monde digérait les horribles révélations…

- Est-ce que.. commença Nod d'une voix sèche.

Il toussota pour se reprendre et recommença :

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'éviter ça ? Murmura-t-il mais sa voix résonna dans toute la salle et tout le monde entendit les troubles sauts de sa voix…

Nim Galuu poussa un énorme soupir et releva la tête :

- Nous allons tout essayer, je vais chercher dans les millénaires de notre histoire un moyen pour notre Reine de retransformer Mary Kate en Piétineuse… Mais le temps nous est compté, malheureusement…

Mary Kate frissonna et leva un regard abattu :

- Combien.. de temps exactement ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Jusqu'au prochain Solstice d'Hiver, le 21 décembre…

Tout le monde redressa sa tête en réalisant qu'ils n'avaient que deux mois pour trouver une solution… Mais déjà, Nim Galuu continuait :

- Il y a autre chose qui pourrait.. ralentir la Reine des Glaces… Ajouta-t-il.

Il hésita puis montra le parchemin qu'il avait toujours dans sa main :

- Nous savons que Freya, durant son séjour chez les Hommes-Feuilles et avant de devenir la Reine de Glace, était tombée amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux et avait beaucoup d'amis… Tous lui ont tourné le dos lorsqu'elle a commencé à changer puisqu'ils ne la reconnaissaient plus…

- Ce qui veut dire.. que les amis de Mary Kate ne devront pas se laisser avoir par son.. futur.. changement de comportement ? Hésita Ronin en haussant un sourcil.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Nod alors que Mary Kate baissait un peu plus la tête…

Ils s'attendaient à ce que le jeune homme dise quelque chose mais il détourna la tête et finit par se retourner, les poings serrés et tremblants…

- Lâchez-moi… Grogna-t-il avant de partir.

- Nod, attend ! S'exclama Ronin.

Il fit un pas en avant pour le retenir mais Finn l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule :

- Laisse-le partir si ça lui chante… Chuchota-t-il.

Mary Kate suivit du regard la silhouette de Nod jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue et elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur s'alourdir et lui faire mal… Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste, qu'il la regarde, qu'il lui sourît, qu'il lui prenne la main en lui disant que tout irait bien… Mais il était parti, il l'avait abandonné et elle se sentait plus seule que jamais, plus seule encore que lorsque sa mère était morte…

Le reste de sa journée n'était rien d'autre que de la brume, elle ne vit pas le temps passé y compris lorsqu'elle fut de retour sur son colibri et que l'ensemble du cortège repartait vers Moonhaven…

Mary Kate n'avait pas revu Nod ou son colibri, ils étaient sans doute déjà partis.

Elle leva le regard vers le ciel d'automne rempli de nuages blancs et elle réalisa que quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elle faisait le chemin inverse, elle avait pensé aux révélations auxquelles elle aurait droit et ses conséquences… Elle aurait espéré une solution pour redevenir Piétineuse et aurait suivi la résolution de ne plus penser à Nod et de quitter l'univers des Hommes-Feuilles pour toujours. Ou la seconde possibilité à laquelle elle avait pensé était qu'elle soit restée plus longtemps que prévue dans sa taille de Femme-Feuille et cette fois-ci, sa résolution aurait été de ne plus passer autant de temps avec Nod pour ne pas s'attacher encore plus à lui… Dans les deux cas, elle serait restée loin de Nod…

Mais là.. là… Elle avait le cœur si lourd, si meurtri de savoir que d'ici moins de deux mois, elle se transformerait en créature glaciale et diabolique qui voudrait détruire la Forêt… Là, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : que Nod soit là et lui dise « _met tes bras autour de moi_ », qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et la rassure avec sa chaleur et son sourire plus lumineux que le soleil…

Mais il n'était pas là.

_Forêt, quelques heures plus tard_

Ronin était sur son colibri et le fit se poser sur l'une des branches d'un grand arbre. Comme il l'escomptait, il vit un autre colibri attaché un peu plus loin, celui de Nod.

Le Commandant soupira et passa par le passage secret qui avait autrefois servi aux Hommes-Feuilles en cas d'attaques de Boggans, Ronin savait que Nod aimait y aller lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être seul et de se détendre…

Ronin monta les escaliers et arriva bientôt à la sortie et sans surprise, il vit la silhouette courbée de Nod assis sur la grande branche et tourné vers le soleil couchant. Deux jours plus tôt, il était venu et avait montré ce paysage à Mary Kate, mais ça lui semblait déjà si loin…

Si Nod entendit les pas de Ronin, il n'en montra rien et garda son regard brun aux reflets d'or et d'ambre rivé sur le soleil rougeoyant…

- Nod… Commença Ronin en s'approchant un peu plus.

Le jeune homme resta de marbre. Ronin soupira et s'assit à ses côtés en regardant à ses côtés le soleil couchant… Il pensa à Tara, sa peau brune et son regard ensoleillé, elle adorait le soleil et surtout les levers et couchers qui rendaient la forêt si resplendissantes…

Il soupira de nouveau et tourna son visage vers le jeune homme :

- Nod, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti aussi brusquement ? Demanda-t-il.

Nod tiqua et se tourna brusquement vers lui, sourcils froncés et poings serrés, se retenant manifestement de dévoiler et lâcher toute sa rage contre Ronin :

- Ce n'est pas assez évident pour toi ?! S'écria-t-il d'une voix presque hystérique.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'on a dit juste avant que tu ne décides de mettre les voiles ?! Rétorqua d'une voix aussi ferme Ronin qui fronça les sourcils.

Nod détourna le visage d'un air agacé alors que Ronin continuait :

- Mary Kate a besoin de chaleur et de présence. Elle a besoin de ses amis et on sait tous les deux que tu es son ami le plus proche !

Les épaules de Nod frémirent et il pinça les lèvres bien que Ronin ne le vit pas, il n'avait que d'une chose : crier haut et fort à quel point Mary Kate était bien plus qu'une simple amie pour lui mais le Commandant continua, toujours de sa voix noble et ferme :

- Mais à peine as-tu appris qu'elle était en danger que tu t'es enfui comme un chien lâche, la queue entre les jambes ! Si tu avais été un minimum intelligent, tu serais resté à ses côtés et l'aurais soutenue et tu te serais enfui pour geindre _après_ qu'elle soit de retour à Moonhaven et rassurée !

Ronin secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et continua son sermon :

- La Reine a fait son possible pour la réconforter mais rien n'y faisait, elle semblait complètement sourde à tout ce qu'elle disait.

Il marqua une pause et lança un regard à Nod qui restait détourné de lui :

- Danaë est au courant, elle a été très choquée mais a promis de garder le secret et de s'occuper de Mary Kate… Mais elle n'a pas eu plus de succès que Daphné. Ce soir, Mary Kate n'a rien mangé et est restée dans sa chambre sans rien faire ou dire.

Il attendit une réaction de la part de Nod mais rien ne vint…

- Nod… Reprit Ronin d'une voix plus douce. Tu as conscience que la menace de la Reine des Glace doit être prise très au sérieux… Mary Kate va, à un moment ou un autre, la devenir, en tout cas au Solstice d'Hiver… C'est pour ça qu'on doit garder notre Mary Katherine le plus longtemps possible et pour ça, on a besoin de toi…

Il fit une pause puis ajouta :

_- Elle_ a besoin de toi…

Ronin attendit une nouvelle fois une quelconque réponse de Nod mais seul le silence lui répondit alors que le jeune homme gardait son visage détourné et boudeur… Le Commandant des Hommes-Feuilles poussa un soupir d'abandon et se tourna de nouveau vers le soleil couchant… Les couleurs rougeoyantes des rayons qui disparaissaient pour laisser place à la nuit et les feuilles teintées d'Automne transformaient la Forêt en une mosaïque de couleurs rougeâtres comme si chaque arbre, chaque feuille, chaque partie de la Forêt était déjà teintée du sang de la guerre à venir…

Au moment où Ronin allait se lever pour partir, Nod lui attrapa la manche et se tourna vers lui bien que gardant les épaules voutées, le visage baissé et son regard caché par ses cheveux bruns :

- Quand.. le Solstice arrivera.. Mary Kate deviendra Freya… Commença-t-il d'une voix rugueuse.

Il marqua une pause et continua, tremblant légèrement, de façon presque imperceptible :

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que les Hommes-Feuilles feront ? Qu'est-ce que _nous_ ferons ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Ronin fit une moue, ne voulant surtout pas répondre à sa question mais Nod leva un visage aussi triste que son regard était ravagé… Les yeux chocolat croisèrent celui bleu-vert et Nod n'eut pas besoin de réponse… Le regard du Commandant des Hommes-Feuilles était assez explicite pour qu'il connaisse la réponse…

De nouveau, Nod ferma les yeux et baissa le regard mais Ronin posa une main qui se voulait chaleureuse et rassurante sur son épaule :

- Va la voir… Souffla-t-il avant de se relever.

Il partit au moment où la nuit tombait sur la Forêt alors que Nod avait le cœur encore plus serré que lorsqu'il avait perdu son père…

_Moonhaven, quelques heures plus tard_

Mary Kate fixait depuis des heures la lune dans le ciel, elle n'avait pas bougé et était restée dans la même position sans réagir ressassant encore et encore les paroles de Nim Galuu et Ronin… Elle ne pouvait penser _qu'elle_, que Mary Kate, la pauvre petite Piétineuse tombée dans ce monde par accident puisse se retrouver avec l'Esprit d'une Reine des Glaces maléfique et allait devenir son hôte tout aussi maléfique…

Elle n'était rien…

Et maintenant, la « Sauveuse de Moonhaven » allait détruire la Forêt tout entière et la Vie qui s'y trouve…

Soudain, elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Surprise de savoir que quelqu'un viendrait la voir à une telle heure et ne sachant pas quoi dire ni de qui il s'agissait, elle resta tout aussi immobile et silencieuse que les dernières heures quand la poignée se tourna et qu'une silhouette qu'elle ne parvint pas à reconnaître se glissa dans sa chambre avant de refermer doucement la porte :

- Mary Kate ? Souffla la personne.

Elle reconnut sa voix immédiatement et ne cacha pas sa surprise :

- Nod ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Chuuut ! Je ne suis pas censé être là ! Fit-il en s'approchant à pas feutrés.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit à ses côtés et elle parvint enfin, grâce aux lueurs de la lune, à voir son visage et son expression… Il avait l'air à la fois doux, triste et sûr de lui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus faible que précédemment.

Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux un instant avant de prendre ses deux mains dans les siennes. Il cligna des yeux en sentant qu'elles étaient terriblement froides mais ne dit rien, faisant de son mieux pour que sa chaleur réchauffe ses mains et son cœur. Il releva son regard brun avec de beaux reflets lunaires vers elle :

- Je suis venu m'excuser… Je n'aurais jamais dû partir tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû rester et être là pour toi… J'ai été un véritable crétin de.. de t'abandonner comme ça…

Mary Kate baissa le visage en détournant le regard et ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes…

Elle ne pouvait ignorer les battements de son cœur qui avaient accéléré à partir du moment où elle avait entendu sa voix et qui avaient monté crescendo au fur et à mesure : qu'il vienne, qu'il soit là, qu'il prenne sa main, qu'il lui parle… Cela représentait tellement pour elle qu'elle avait envie de pleurer de bonheur de savoir qu'il était là, juste à ses côtés à la réchauffer tendrement…

- Est-ce.. est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle releva son regard vers lui et elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer ses mains, accrochant ses doigts aux siens :

- Met tes bras autour de moi… Souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ils restèrent un court instant plongés dans les regards l'un de l'autre avant qu'il ne l'attrape par les épaules et l'attire contre lui avant de la serrer plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, passant les mains rassurantes dans ses cheveux et son dos…

D'abord surprise, Mary Kate cligna des yeux avant d'attraper son t-shirt et de plonger son visage dans son torse…

Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps, leurs cœurs battant la chamade à l'unisson, les joues rougies et ne voulant pour rien au monde séparer leurs corps et leurs cœurs bien que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi physiquement proches l'un de l'autre…

- Ne.. ne me laisse pas, Nod… Chuchota Mary Kate en se serrant encore plus contre lui…

- Jamais… Souffla-t-il en la rapprochant encore plus de son corps si c'était possible…

Elle était enveloppée de ses bras forts et chauds, elle était contre lui et la pudeur ou la timidité ne comptaient plus… Enfin apaisée et réchauffée depuis plusieurs heures, Mary Kate finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Nod qui décida de rester près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement calmée avant de retourner dans son dortoir d'Homme-Feuille, un peu plus tard dans la nuit…

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de s'endormir à son tour mais pour eux, blottis l'un contre l'autre, peu importait qu'ils bafouaient les règles, rien ne comptait plus que d'être l'un avec l'autre, réchauffés et rassurés…

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? :D_

_Déjà, est-ce que la personnalité de Nim correspondait ? " _

_Ensuite, je voudrais expliquer mon choix du prénom Freya : je trouve qu'il est beau et froid à la fois, et pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, il s'agit d'une déesse nordique qui est un peu l'équivalent de l'Aphrodite grecque. :) Et est-ce que l'histroie de la Reine des Glace/Freya est assez claire ? :s_

_J'adore écrire les passages romantiques entre Nod et Mary Kate et aussi les passages père-fils entre Ronin et Nod ! :3_

_Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire d'autre ..? Ah oui ! Pour Nod à la fin, je l'imagine bien se faufiler contre les règles dans la chambre de Mary Kate même s'il a pas le droit... En espérant que Ronin ne saura pas qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, ils risquent de passer un sale quart d'heure ! XD_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews ! :D_


	8. Mémoire

_J'ai un IMMENSE retard et je m'en excuse comme vous n'avez pas idée ! Mais pendant les vacances, je n'arrivais pas à écrire ce chapitre ( je n'arrivais pas à écrire du tout en faites, trop déprimée de la rentrée qui arrivait...) et ensuite, la rentrée... Je commence tout juste à reprendre le rythme ! Mais j'essaierais de reprendre comme il se doit cette fanfic ! "_

_**Jaseur** : Je suis contente que tu aimes les passages entre Nod et MK, bien que dans ce chapitre-là, il n'y aura pas grand chose... x) Tu sais, c'est moi qui ai inventé le personnage de la Reine des Glaces et lui ai donné un nom, je suppose qu'il y a dû y en avoir des Reines des Glaces dans les histoires et les fanfics mais celle que j'utilise vient de mon esprit, je ne m'inspire de rien de vraiment particulier... ;) J'espère que tu t'accrocheras autant au chapitre qui arrive ! :P_

_**The Zia** : Merci énormément pour ta review chaleureuse ! :D Du génie, je ne pense pas, les Reines des Glaces, c'est tellement utilisé... ^^" Belle idée, le coup du baiser ! ;) Mais honnêtement, après le prochain chapitre (qui arrivera plus rapidement que celui-là j'espère...) je n'ai aucune idée exacte de ce qu'il va se passer ! x)_

_**RedChid-San** : Ce film est vraiment magnifique ! J'ai hate qu'il sorte en dvd et c'est bientôt, je crois ! ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :P_

* * *

FANFICTION

EPIC, LA BATAILLE DU ROYAUME SECRET : LA MENACE DE LA GLACE

CHAPITRE VIII : Mémoire

Un rire, un beau rire fin et cristallin résonnant dans sa tête… C'est la seule chose que Mary Katherine entendait, elle ne voyait rien. Rien à part une lumière aveuglante qui après, quelques instants, sembla être moins rayonnante et plus supportable. Le soleil qui l'avait aveuglée la réchauffait à présent de sa douce chaleur alors que le rire résonnait de nouveau.

La jeune fille sourit et entre deux rayons de soleil, elle vit une silhouette obscurcie par le contre-jour mais elle reconnut l'ombre d'une jeune femme, elle aperçut une chevelure plus blonde et rayonnante que le soleil et une main tendue vers elle alors que le doux son du rire dansait dans ses oreilles…

Souriant, Mary Kate tendit la main à son tour pour attraper la main mais à ce moment-là, elle disparut avec le soleil, elle n'était plus entourée de la chaleur du soleil et de la fille, mais uniquement d'une obscurité froide, aussi froide que le frisson d'effroi qui parcourut son dos lui faisait comprendre _qu'elle_ était là… Cette présence froide qui venait la hanter parfois, la nuit, de plus en plus souvent et parfois dans la forêt…

Mary Kate perdit son sourire et comme d'habitude, comme toutes les nuits où elle avait déjà fait ce rêve, elle s'attendait à se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre mais contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, le rêve, ou plutôt le cauchemar, ne se dissipa pas…

Rapidement, angoissée et effrayée, la jeune fille à la chevelure de feu se mit à tourner, regardant autour d'elle, fixant les ténèbres qui semblaient se mouvoir tout autour d'elle, l'encerclant et la menaçant sans pour autant l'approcher…

Plusieurs fois, elle sentit _quelque chose_ passer près d'elle, l'effleurer et la faire de nouveau frissonner d'effroi mais à chaque fois, elle se retournait pour se retrouver face aux ombres et aux ténèbres toujours plus profondes, murmurant des paroles froides et incompréhensibles mais il n'y avait pas besoin de savoir ce que cela disait : la voix était suffisamment douloureuse et effrayante pour être terrorisée au plus haut point…

Soudain, elle sentit à nouveau quelque chose passer derrière elle et se retourna instinctivement : elle ne vit pas les ténèbres, mais une silhouette recroquevillée en boule sur le sol, qui vibrait, soit cette silhouette frissonnait de froid, soit elle sanglotait, ou les deux…

Mary Kate déglutit et s'approcha doucement de la silhouette, ses pas la guidaient vers cette personne sanglotante et frissonnante alors que son cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine et s'enfuir le plus loin possible…

Elle se pencha vers la silhouette mais au moment où elle allait touchait son épaule, elle se retourna si brusquement que Mary Kate eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir son visage : un beau et fin visage, aux yeux bleus de glace et aux cheveux d'argent… Mais ce qui la frappa de plein fouet autre que la surprise de mouvement soudain, ce fut l'expression torturée qu'elle exprimait… Ses yeux hurlaient silencieusement, appelant pour de l'aide qui ne viendrait jamais…

Mary Kate hurla en reculant aussi brusquement que la fille s'était retournée et l'instant d'après, elle était assise dans son lit, son hurlement s'étranglant dans sa gorge alors qu'elle transpirait et agrippait les draps de son lit comme si sa vie en dépendait…

- Mary Kate ?!

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte contiguë de sa chambre et vit Danaë, les cheveux emmêlés et le regard brumeux de son réveil en sursaut, elle était en pyjama mais s'élança sans hésitation vers son amie qui respirait difficilement :

- Mary Kate ? Tout va bien ? Demanda la Femme-Feuille en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

La jeune fille tenta de lui parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche sèche, mais son regard perdu était suffisant pour que Danaë comprenne… Elle esquissa un sourire triste et qui se voulait rassurant et prit Mary Kate dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos pour la réconforter…

D'abord hésitante, Mary Kate finit par doucement desserrer son emprise sur les draps et réalisa que ses doigts étaient blancs tant elle avait serré fort et étaient tout engourdis… Sa respiration se calma et elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait de son amie et lui rappelait que le froid pouvait être vaincu… Elle était plus que reconnaissante à Danaë d'être aussi attentive et gentille mais..

Mais maintenant, elle voulait juste Nod…

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Danaë et Mary Kate traversaient le terrain d'entraînement des Hommes-Feuilles, contrairement à la première fois, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas dans leurs combats mais leur lancèrent tout de même quelques regards curieux. Au bout d'un moment, elles arrivèrent devant un combat entre deux Hommes-Feuilles qui étaient si plongés dans leur duel qu'ils ne virent même pas les deux jeunes femmes arriver… Elles se lancèrent un regard entendu avec un petit sourire alors que les deux Hommes-Feuilles qu'elles connaissaient bien, Nod et Nalin, ne cessaient de sauter d'un côté comme de l'autre, jouant à se chercher et à se menacer inutilement alors que déjà, leurs épées se frappaient l'une contre l'autre.

Ils continuèrent de s'échanger des coups d'épées mais rapidement, Nod commença à prendre le dessus et l'instant d'après, sans que Mary Kate ou Danaë ne l'aient réalisé, Nalin s'écroulait à terre, son épée cliquetant au loin alors que celle de Nod effleurait sa gorge, l'immobilisant sur le sol.

Le brun retira son épée et la rengaina alors qu'il retirait son casque et proposait une main amicale au blond qui, avec un sourire malicieux, prit sa main et se redressa en enlevant à son tour le casque d'Homme-Feuille :

- Bon combat, Nod, comme toujours ! On peut dire que tu as hérité de l'adresse de ton père !

Nod esquissa un sourire à la fois triste et fier et à ce moment-là, il vit du coin de l'œil une tête rousse qui lui souriait. Il se tourna et afficha un grand sourire radieux lorsqu'il vit Mary Kate et Danaë qui leur rendaient leurs sourires. Nalin se tourna à son tour et réagit bien plus vite que Nod, perdu dans le regard vert émeraude de la Piétineuse :

- Danaë ! Mary Kate !

Il s'avança vers elle, suivi de près par Nod :

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Demanda le blond.

- Assez longtemps pour te voir te faire ratatiner par Nod, répondit Danaë avec un regard pétillant de malice.

- Il peut peut-être me battre à l'épée, mais il ne m'égalera jamais à l'arc ! Répliqua-t-il d'un air boudeur en croisant les bras.

Danaë leva les yeux au ciel et Nod se tourna vers les filles :

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi êtes-vous venues ici ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Mary Kate cessa de bouger et sentit ses joues s'échauffer alors que Danaë se tournait vers elle avec un sourire satisfait. La pauvre Piétineuse ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit :

- Je.. je voulais juste te voir.. _vous_ voir ! Bafouilla-t-elle. Savoir.. comment vous alliez… Ajouta-t-elle en fixant Nod droit dans les yeux.

Ils se perdirent l'un et l'autre dans leurs regards respectifs sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle avait voulu vraiment dire et ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien résonna derrière eux qu'ils semblèrent retomber sur Terre :

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez arrêté votre entraînement ?

Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre pour voir Ronin qui approchait, bras croisés, l'air agacé mais lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes filles dont Mary Kate, il sembla se calmer comme s'il se souvenait soudain du conseil de Nim Galuu : la laisser la plus proche possible de ses amis, et _surtout_, de Nod…

- Je vois, grogna-t-il, je comprends que vous soyez venues admirer le combat de ces soldats mais, malheureusement, vous perturbez nos Hommes-Feuilles…

Il lança un regard autour d'eux où d'autres duos de combattants s'étaient arrêtés pour observer les deux jeunes filles. Danaë sourit et glissa un bras sous celui de Mary Kate :

- Nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus longtemps dans ce cas !

Ronin hocha la tête mais un souffle de vent frais remua les cheveux de tous et l'espace d'un instant, tout le monde frissonna. Mais de tous, c'est Nalin qui réagit le plus violemment : il ferma les yeux en se frottant avec les bras, vibrant de tout son corps :

- Ça s'est bien rafraîchi, dis donc ! C'est encore tôt pourtant ! S'exclama-t-il.

Tout le monde se tendit, Ronin et Nod se lancèrent un regard à la fois inquiet et entendu alors que Mary Kate leur lançait un regard nerveux, elle réalisa qu'elle était la seule qui n'avait pas frissonné précédemment et qui n'avait pas de vêtements plus chauds. Tout le monde avait au moins une épaisseur supplémentaire, mais pas elle…

Nod vit le regard soudain angoissé de Mary Kate et il réagit aussitôt pour rattraper la bourde de son ami qui ne savait rien de toute cette histoire de Freya et de Reine des Glaces… Il eut un sourire maladroit et tapa dans le dos de Nalin – ce qui surprit ce dernier :

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu aimes le soleil et l'été ! Il ne fait pas si froid que ça !

Mary Kate lui lança un regard reconnaissant mais déjà Ronin enchaînait :

- Retournez à votre entraînement, ça va vous réchauffer. Quant à vous, jeunes filles, dit-il en se tournant vers elles, retournez à Moonhaven.

Elles acquiescèrent toutes les deux et partirent alors que Mary Kate lançait un dernier regard aux soldats qui s'entraînaient comme s'il se préparer à aller en guerre… Mais d'une certaine façon, c'est ce qui allait arriver, à un moment ou un autre, ils devront se battre contre elle.

Chassant cette voix de sa tête, Mary Kate secoua la tête et se força à penser au soleil et à l'été que Nalin aime tant…

Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils étaient allés voir Nim Galuu et avaient appris la terrible nouvelle de la menace de la Reine des Glace qui avait choisi Mary Kate comme nouvel hôte. Deux mois où personne d'autre que ceux qui savaient déjà n'apprirent que la Sauveuse de Moonhaven était sur le point de devenir l'une de leur plus grande ennemie… La Reine avait été éloignée d'elle par « sécurité » bien que ça les ait dérangées autant l'une que l'autre mais Mary Kate n'avait rien dit, comprenant parfaitement qu'ils ne pouvaient risquer la vie de leur précieuse Reine par sa faute… Et évidemment, deux mois sans le moindre remède…

Elle s'était encore plus attachée aux Hommes-Feuilles et à leur univers incroyable, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Danaë, Nod et Nalin, à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Elle passait plusieurs fois par semaine discuter avec son père qui ne savait toujours rien de toute cette histoire, elle avait trop peur de sa réaction et préférait le voir réagir e façon toujours aussi folle sur ses nouvelles découvertes plutôt que de s'inquiéter pour elle…

Mais en deux mois, rien n'avait changé entre Nod et elle, il n'y avait rien d'autre que quelques regards échangés, des sourires entendus et des mots inavoués mais plus le temps passait, plus la pression montait… Mary Kate ne savait si elle voulait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour lui, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait savoir que ce que _lui_ ressentait pour elle… Une partie d'elle brûlait d'envie d'embrasser Nod à chaque instant qu'elle passait avec lui mais, une autre partie ne cessait de la retenir. À cause de la Reine des Glaces en grande partie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se rapprochent si elle devait être détruire d'ici le solstice d'hiver mais en même temps, si elle écoutait ce que disait Nim Galuu, elle devait être le plus proche possible de ses amis pour qu'ils lui permettent de rester qui elle est… Mary Kate était complètement perdue : Nod ne faisait rien pour éclaircir les choses et elle n'avait pas le courage d'agir par elle-même mais chaque jour les mêmes questions revenaient la hanter…

Sur le chemin vers Moonhaven, les deux amies profitèrent de l'air frais du matin pour s'aérer l'esprit et pouvoir être ailleurs qu'entre les murs du palais – aussi beau et incroyable soit-il… Repensant aux évènements quelques minutes plus tôt, Mary Kate se tourna vers Danaë :

- Danaë, je peux te poser une question idiote ?

- Vas-y, avec Nalin, je suis habituée aux idioties ! Rigola-t-elle.

La Piétineuse esquissa un sourire avant de continuer :

- Pourquoi les Hommes-Feuilles sont-ils tous ou presque des soldats ?

Danaë s'arrêta et observa fixement son amie avant de sourire tristement :

- Parce que les Hommes et Femmes-Feuilles sont les soldats destinés à protéger la Vie de la Forêt contre tout danger qui pourrait la menacer, autrement dit, protéger notre Reine. Évidemment, certaines créatures autre que des Hommes-Feuilles à proprement parler intègrent notre armée et certaines Hommes ou Femmes-Feuilles – mais ils sont très rares ! – n'en font pas partie, mais nous sommes tous élevés dans le même but : protéger la Vie de la Forêt coûte que coûte.

Mary Kate réfléchit à ces paroles puis continua :

- Et toi ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé de ne pas rejoindre l'armée ?

Danaë ne réagit pas, si ce n'est son regard qui sembla devenir encore plus triste et mélancolique qu'il n'était déjà… Mary Kate était surprise de voir une telle expression chez son amie d'habitude si enjouée mais déjà, elle répondit à sa question :

- Je n'ai pas décidé de ne pas rejoindre l'armée… Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire déchirant.

Elle releva son visage et fixa la Piétineuse :

- J'ai été élevée pour devenir une Femme-Feuille, une guerrière et j'en suis devenue une. Je faisais partie du bataillon des archers de troisième division, comme Nalin, mais i peu près un an, une attaque Boggans a eu lieu près de la cascade et j'ai été gravement blessée au bras droit… Je peux m'en servir mais je ne peux plus utiliser d'épée ou d'arc, j'ai donc dû me retirer et j'ai décidé de protéger la Reine autrement qu'en faisant partie de l'armée des Hommes-Feuilles…

Elle afficha de nouveau son sourire chaleureux à Mary Kate alors qu'elles continuaient leurs marches :

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous passez votre vie à vous battre inutilement ? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Danaë sembla surprise et la regarda avec des yeux ronds :

- Inutilement ? C'est faux ! On se bat pour ce que l'on veut protéger et ce en quoi nous croyons ! Si nous ne nous battions pas, cette forêt ne serait plus depuis des siècles !

Mary Kate lança un regard aux arbres qui parcouraient ce qui semblait être une immensité… Les couleurs chatoyantes de l'automne sous les rayons du soleil réchauffaient le cœur, peu importe à quel point il pouvait faire froid… Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant quelques feuilles voleter, si toute cette beauté était là, c'était grâce aux Hommes-Feuilles… Elle trouvait injuste qu'aucun Piétineur – autre que son père, évidemment – ne se doute de leurs actions qui permettent tant de vie et de beauté…

Elles continuèrent de marcher tranquillement mais Mary Kate finit par étouffer un bâillement, Danaë sourit :

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, ça te ferait du bien, tu as une mine épouvantable !

- Merci, grogna Mary Kate avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que Nod fuit face à toi, non ? Rigola la Femme-Feuille.

Mary Kate roula les yeux au ciel tout en gardant son sourire joueur mais elle ne refusa pas une petite sieste une fois de retour dans sa chambre :

- Je repasserais te chercher pour le déjeuner, lança Danaë avant de sortir de la pièce.

Mary Kate se glissa dans les draps et à peine ferma-t-elle les yeux qu'elle s'endormit. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle sommeillait mais rapidement, des visions commencèrent à passer devant ses yeux. Elles étaient bien trop rapides pour qu'elle puisse voir de quoi il s'agissait et les voix s'embrouillaient toutes ensembles mais par moment, une image semblait plus importante et une voix s'imposait parmi les autres, généralement un cri, un hurlement, de douleur ou de peur… Un chaos total régnait dans ces visions et plus elles avançaient, plus elles s'intensifiaient, Mary Kate commençait à respirer difficilement dans son sommeil et à remuer nerveusement…

Soudain, tout s'arrêta et il n'y eut rien d'autre qu'un écran noir… Malheureusement, rapidement, quelque chose apparut : une lumière qui brillait faiblement, comme une étoile dans la nuit mais elle semblait grossir et devenir de plus en plus lumineuse jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit trop intense et que Mary Kate ait à se couvrir les yeux en s'écartant le plus possible, essayant d'y échapper sans succès… Elle se retrouva envahie par la lumière et l'instant d'après, elle baissa de façon à être supportable.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et observa autour d'elle ce qui l'entourait : elle était au milieu de la forêt qui était peinte aux couleurs d'automne, les feuilles rouges, or et brunes dansaient au vent frais sous le soleil encore chaud mais ce qui capta son regard fut la silhouette de la jeune fille qui avançait droit devant elle. Elle avait des cheveux blonds tressés mais quelques mèches s'en échappaient, elle était de dos et portait une tenue tout en brun et beige.

Comme si elle sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle, elle se retourna et Mary Kate put détailler son visage : il était beau et fin avec de grands yeux noisettes comme ceux d'une biche et des taches de rousseur éparses et claires. Elle fixa l'endroit où se trouvait Mary Kate et chercha du regard ce qui l'observait mais elle ne vit rien.

Soudain, un souffle de vent froid et violent la fit se tourner à nouveau et le soleil se couvrit brusquement de nuages sombres, des éclairs se mirent à traverser le ciel et des grondements de tonnerre effrayants retentissaient au fur et à mesure que le vent augmentait en fureur et en puissance…

Mary Kate réalisa qu'il s'agissait exactement de la situation que celle qui l'avait transformée pour la seconde fois en Femme-Feuilles, deux mois plus tôt. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'une lumière envahit de nouveau la forêt et aveugla autant Mary Kate que la blonde…

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la jeune fille blonde était étendue sur le sol de la forêt avec la taille d'une Femme-Feuille, cette dernière se releva doucement et regarda autour d'elle, l'air aussi perdue qu'ahurie… Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle sembla paniquer mais en se retournant, elle s'arrêta brusquement en sentant une lame aiguisée contre son cou, elle fixa avec ses yeux agrandis un Homme-Feuille casqué qui l'observait sous son casque de ses yeux de braises. Son colibri était plus loin et bientôt, d'autres Hommes-Feuilles arrivèrent et encerclèrent la jeune fille qui semblait aussi terrorisée que perdue :

- Décline ton identité ! Ordonna l'Homme-Feuille d'une voix forte.

Elle respira fortement mais réussit à bafouiller vaguement son nom :

- Je.. je m'appelle .. Freya… Souffla-t-elle avec son regard qui vibrait de terreur.

L'Homme-Feuille sembla hésiter puis baisser son épée avant de retirer son casque et malgré elle, Freya étouffa un petit cri de surprise en voyant à quel point il était beau : il avait des cheveux brun cuivrés et des yeux bleus nuits avec un visage et un corps bien battis…

- Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu devenue une Femme-Feuille ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je.. je..

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira pour se donner du courage pour répondit :

- Je.. je ne sais pas… Il y a eu une grande lumière puis.. j'étais ici d'une taille minuscule !

Il haussa un sourcil puis regarda ses co-équipiers qui semblaient aussi perdus que lui.

- Nous allons t'emmener à notre Reine pour décider de ton sort… Fit-il.

- Un.. un instant ! Où suis-je ? Que se passe-t-il ? Et qui êtes-vous ?! S'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

Il se tourna vers elle puis sourit doucement, un sourire qui sembla faire fondre le cœur de la douce Freya :

- Tu es toujours dans la forêt, chez les Hommes-Feuilles… Quant à moi, je m'appelle Rowan…

Il monta sur son colibri et présenta une main galante à Freya qui, après une hésitation timide, la prit et monta derrière lui…

Mary Kate cligna des yeux et tout changea autour d'elle. Elle voyait Freya et Rowan qui passaient du temps ensemble à Moonhaven, au milieu des Hommes-Feuilles mais elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient et tout ce qui pouvait être entendue autour d'eux était une sorte de bruit de fond… Mais une voix féminine et froide s'imposa dans l'esprit de Mary Kate :

_- Vois-tu, Mary Kate_, susurra-t-elle, _si Rowan a permis à Freya de lui réchauffer le cœur, il ne m'a été que d'une plus grande utilité de cette façon ! Elle était si heureuse avec lui, si chaleureuse, mais ce n'était que pour retomber plus vite !_

L'image vibra et Mary Kate qui avait retenu son souffle en entendant cette voix terrible, sembla respirer de nouveau. Mais pas pour très longtemps lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il se passait…

Freya était sur le sol, le dos vouté et le visage bas, ses cheveux blonds le cachant… Lorsque Rowan la vit comme ça, il s'élança vers elle et prit son bras :

- Freya ! Que se passe-t-il ? S'écria-t-il.

Elle réagit bien plus rapidement que lui, ou Mary Kate, n'auraient pensé. Elle frappa sa main pour l'éloigner et releva son visage avec une expression féroce :

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Hurla-t-elle.

Son cri résonna dans la pièce et Mary Kate sursauta et recula brusquement alors Rowan ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche, affolé de voir sa douce Freya transformée en une personne aussi acerbe et froide…

Il se releva et lui lança un regard amer qu'elle lui rendit décuplé, elle avait une telle expression de rage pure sur son visage qu'on ne la reconnaissait pas : la timide et frêle Freya était devenue une créature de glace sans la moindre once de bonté et d'Amour pour l'homme qu'elle aimait pourtant au plus profond d'elle…

Il fit une moue et secoua ses cheveux cuivrés :

- Je ne te reconnais plus… Murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux d'un air affolé et aussi douloureux que lui alors qu'il lui tournait le dos et partait. Elle tendit le bras pour essayer de le rattraper mais il sembla lui glisser entre les doigts…

Freya et Mary Kate retinrent toutes les deux leurs souffles et sentirent une terrible douleur envahir leurs cœurs, comme s'il était écrasé et surchargé de chagrin… Les larmes roulèrent le lnog des joues de Freya qui gardait son bras tendu :

- Je.. je ne voulais pas.. Souffla-t-elle. Rowan .. ! Appela-t-elle faiblement alors que sa voix se brisait.

Elle se mordit les lèvres si fort qu'elles saignèrent et ses larmes redoublèrent, un sanglot s'étranglant dans sa gorge :

- ROWAN ! Hurla-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

Mary Kate déglutit, essayant de retenir les palpitations de son cœur mais elle sentait la présence froide être là, de plus en plus intensément, de plus en plus forte comme si le malheur de Freya la rendait toujours plus forte, intensifiant de plus en plus sa douleur, sa peine et la faisant encore plus tomber au fin fond du trou du désespoir glacial qui la submergeait…

Un rire froid résonna dans la tête de Mary Kate et cette dernière ne douta pas que Freya l'entendit également puisqu'elle cessa tout mouvement, glacée de terreur et n'osant bouger :

_- Ma pauvre enfant, tu l'aimes mais lui, il ne semble pas éprouver quoi que ce soit pour toi, ma toute douce…_

- C'est.. faux.. Plaida faiblement Freya en serrant les poings. Il m'aime… Souffla-t-elle, les yeux fermés…

_- Et pourtant, il est parti, il t'a tourné le dos et ne semble pas avoir le moindre remords !_

Les lèvres roses de Freya se serrèrent et tremblèrent alors que doucement, ses poings se desserraient…

- _Voyons, viens avec moi, rejoins-moi, tu verras qu'à nous deux, nous aurons tout ce que nous voulons !_

Freya releva la tête et malgré l'obscurité, elle vit une silhouette blanche qui semblait flotter et se détacher des ténèbres. La silhouette lui tendit la main avec un sourire évident et Freya hésita avant de se relever complètement…

Mary Kate n'osait plus respirer ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle vit Freya faire un pas en avant et elle se jeta sur elle en hurlant :

- NON !

Mais déjà la blonde avait pris la main de la silhouette fantomatique et après une vive lumière qui força de nouveau Mary Kate à détourner le regard, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit la silhouette de Freya roulée en boule sur le sol, sans doute inconsciente…

Mary Kate n'osait bouger, revoyant la vision du rêve de sa nuit précédente…

Sous ses yeux les cheveux blonds dorés de Freya devinrent argent et au moment où ses cheveux eurent fini de changer de couleur, elle frémit… Mary Kate fit un pas hésitant vers elle mais soudainement, elle se redressa en se retournant et les yeux bruns qu'elle avait croisés sous le soleil et l'allée d'arbres d'automne avaient viré à un bleu de glace qui effraya Mary Kate au point qu'elle saute en arrière en hurlant…

Freya était devenue.. la Reine des Glaces…

_- Tu vois, Mary Kate, tout ce pouvoir… N'est-ce pas tentant ?_ Susurra la voix de la Reine des Glaces…

Mary Kate recula encore plus si c'était possible mais sentit soudain le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, elle bascula en hurlant dans les ténèbres froides et l'instant d'après, elle atterrissait dans une salle sombre entièrement faite de glace : les murs étaient d'immenses blocs de glace d'un bleu givré… Freya, ou plutôt, la Reine des Glaces était assise dans un trône glacé et immense, elle portait une longue robe blanche et voluptueuse qui mettait encore plus en valeur sa peau blanche comme la neige, ses cheveux d'argent, ses yeux glacés et ses lèvres rouge comme le sang… Elle avait dans sa main droite une sorte de long sceptre glacée aussi haut qu'elle et aux formes complexes.

Mary Kate se releva brusquement, se sentant menacée par la présence froide et si réelle de la Reine des Glaces… La jeune fille recula précipitamment, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises mais même si Freya s'était dirigée vers elle, elle l'ignora complètement, son visage de glace impénétrable et ne laissant paraître aucune émotion autre que la détermination et la rage : celles de détruire la Vie de la Forêt…

La Reine des Glaces s'arrêta au milieu de l'immense salle et elle planta dans la glace son bâton de pouvoir, une étincelle rayonna entre les deux morceaux de glaces qui se frappèrent et l'instant d'après, la pièce entière vibrait… Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la Reine impitoyable et de la glace même sembla s'extirper une créature à la forme vaguement humanoïde, deux bras, deux jambes, un visage mais aucun détail. Cette créature était entièrement faite de glace et une fois debout face à sa Reine, il s'inclina respectueusement alors que les vrombissements de la salle cessaient…

- Ma très chère créature des glaces, va donc préparer tes compagnons et forme ton armée ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Il émit une sorte de grognement animal qui sonnait comme un acquiescement et il sortit, sa démarche lourde et brusque…

Le sourire rouge sang de la Reine s'étendit encore plus et un air mauvais apparut sur son visage de glace :

- Bientôt, nous marcherons sur la Forêt !

_- Bientôt !_ Résonna la voix de la Reine dans la tête de Mary Kate avant de rire.

Cette dernière porta ses mains à ses oreilles pour tenter de faire cesser sa voix mais sans succès, le rire froid continuait de résonner dans son crâne, ricochant encore plus profondément dans son âme, comme un poignard de glace qui s'enfonçait chaque un peu plus dans son cœur, le glaçant et l'anéantissant…

Mary Kate ferma les yeux et derrière ses paupières, elle eut la vision des Hommes-Feuilles qui se battaient dans un paysage de neige et de glace face à une armée des créatures de glace : ils étaient immenses, forts et puissants et réussissaient à tenir tête aux Hommes-Feuilles.

Mary Kate secoua la tête en pressant encore plus ses paupières, voulant chasser ces images de son esprit mais elles continuaient de s'enchaîner et celle qui arriva la fit tomber en arrière tant elle la révulsa de terreur : elle vit Rowan, approcher par vagues d'images rapide et précipitées, son épée en avant et la seconde d'après, elle sentait une immense douleur dans son cœur, si violente et poignante que Mary Kate s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant…

La dernière image qu'elle eut de l'Homme-Feuille fut les larmes qui ruisselaient de ses yeux bleus-nuits.

Le rire de la Reine des Glaces continua de résonner dans l'esprit de Mary Katherine et malgré sa respiration saccadée et son cœur qui battait follement de terreur, elle réussit à entendre clairement la voix de la Reine qui lui murmurait des paroles froides et pourtant, tellement tentantes :

_- Tu vois, ma chère Mary Kate, un jour ou l'autre, tu seras trahie… Si ce n'est pas demain, ce serait plus tard… En étant toi-même ou en étant une Reine belle et puissante, la trahison te frapperait de plein fouet, en plein cœur…_

La respiration de Mary Kate se calma légèrement bien qu'encore difficile et elle porta malgré elle plus d'attention à ce que disait la Reine dans son esprit, aux paroles qu'elle lui soufflait :

_- La trahison, est un poison terrible qui est déjà en train de couler dans tes veines, elle coule dans les veines de chaque personne : ta mère, ton père, tes si précieux Hommes-Feuilles, ton si tendre Nod… Tous te trahiront ou t'ont déjà trahie… Après tout, ta mère t'a abandonnée, non ?_

Les lèvres de Mary Kate se refermèrent et se serrèrent alors qu'elle gardait son visage entre ses bras qui bloquaient ses genoux relevés…

_- Ton père t'a trahie quand tu étais petite et il a beau avoir eu droit à ta rédemption, que dira-t-il lorsqu'il apprendra que tu es en train de devenir une _Reine des Glaces ?

La voix rigola doucement, dansant contre ses oreilles et une légère brise, comme une caresse froide, passa près des cheveux roux et flamboyants de Mary Kate :

_- Les Hommes-Feuilles, que tu t'évertues à protéger te l'ont dit, non ? Ils te tueront. Ils attendent simplement que tu sois prête à pouvoir être détruite avec moi, mais ils te tueront, au plus tard au Solstice d'Hiver… Et tu le sais, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'une épée ne te traverse le cœur… Qui sera donc celui qui te trahira ? Ronin qui veut protéger la forêt plus que tout et que tu considères comme un deuxième père ? Peut-être Danaë lorsqu'elle réalisera à quel point tu as changé… Ou peut-être même cet archer, Nalin que tu voies comme un frère… Oh ! Et pourquoi pas ton très cher Nod ?_

Mary Kate gémit en sentant le sourire amusé de la Reine des Glaces mais déjà, cette dernière continuait :

_- Après tout, l'histoire est faite pour être répétée, non ? Comme ce sera romantique ! Qu'il te poignarde en plein cœur en prétendant vouloir sauver celle que tu es vraiment ! Mais il t'enlèvera quand même la vie… Tu vois, ils vont tous te trahir et te laisser derrière. Alors pourquoi rester là, à souffrir inutilement alors que tu pourrais obtenir le pouvoir et la vie ? Tu as une grande puissance en toi, Mary Kate ! Ne laisse pas cet Homme-Feuille effacer ta vie, détruire tout ce que tu as fait et ce que tu représentes !_

Mary Kate secoua la tête, luttant contre les larmes mais elle sentit des doigts froids parcourir son dos, la faisant frissonner de terreur :

_- N'oublie pas qu'il abattra son arme sur toi le premier_… Susurra-t-elle une dernière fois.

Mary Kate entendit encore une fois son rire qui semblait écorcher sa peau et sa chair et elle eut une dernière image : celle de Rowan qui lui plantait l'épée en plein cœur, mais le visage avait changé, tout comme les cheveux et les yeux… Au lieu des cheveux bruns cuivrés et des yeux bleus nuits, elle avait face à elle des cheveux bruns chocolat et des yeux noisette…

Ce n'était pas Rowan. C'était Nod…

Mary Kate se réveilla en hurlant, elle agrippait ses draps comme si elle s'était attrapée de toutes ses forces à sa vie… Elle était trempée de sueur, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et avait la gorge sèche d'avoir hurlé, ses yeux étaient exorbités et remplis de terreur pure… Elle tremblait et elle réalisa que ses joues étaient striées de larmes salées…

Elle remonta ses genoux et entoura ses bras en plongeant son visage, pleurant encore quelques larmes silencieuses qui avaient un goût amer… Les paroles de la Reine des Glaces résonnaient encore dans sa tête mais la seule chose à laquelle elle s'accrochait, c'était l'image de Nod qui se jetait sur elle pour la tuer…

Instinctivement, elle chercha d'une main tremblotante autour d'elle mais elle ne trouva rien d'autre que des draps froids et humides de sa sueur et ses larmes… Elle aurait espéré effleurer, toucher, _sentir_ la main chaude de Nod, mais.. elle ne trouva rien…

Rien d'autre que le froid et la solitude…

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ?_

_Comme vous l'aurez deviné, cela vous présente Freya et sa transformation en Reine des Glaces même s'il n'y a pas énormément de détails sur sa fin... mais vous l'aurez un de ces jours, sa mort ! ;)_

_Il n'y a pas vraiment eu Nod dans ce chapitre mais il revient au prochain - avec autre chose de plus terrifiant ! :P_

_J'attends vos reviews ! Je sais qu'il y a une dizaines de followers mais je ne sais pas si vous lisez régulièrement alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ! "_


End file.
